Attack On Love
by YlemDzz001
Summary: Un dia Eren decide preguntarle a Levi sobre el amor, pero nunca se imagino que el sargento quisiera experimentarlo con el. /Algún día conocerás a alguien que te haga sentir mas allá de las murallas. Ese sentir es el amor -yo puse una mueca de asco. /Por qué yo Heichou? -susurró a la nada. - Tienes que hacerme vivir, Eren -contesta Levi./ Madre, olvidaste hablarme del desamor.
1. Heichou ¿Usted se ha enamorado?

**Es la segunda vez que subo este capítulo, que verguenza(? :v Pero lo hice porque trate de mejorar el capítulo y hacerlo de su agrado c:**** .. bueno digamos que me esfuerzo demasiado en una historia *-*)9 ...mas bien es la primera historia larga que escribire porque amm D: bueno.. es dificil para mi seguir una secuencia de tiempo entienden? y estan esos nervios de no saber expresar lo que tu te imaginas con cada detalle (?)**

**Me ha pasado ..._ cofcofconelhardcofcof_ que me preguntan y no se torcio? :'v ay. por eso siento que se me dan mas los one-shots -se hace bolita-**

**Este capitulo antes lo sentia bastante pobre y lo escribi con los guiones cortos en lugar de los largos pero ya esta editado y mejorado (bueno, según yo :x) No saben lo feliz que me haran por dedicarle un tiempo a esta historia n.n**

* * *

_Heichou ¿Usted se ha enamorado?_

Una simple pregunta me llegó por casualidad ese día. Acabamos de entrenar y solo nos encontrábamos el sargento Levi Rivaille y yo nos encontrabamos descansando sentados en dos piedras lo suficientemente grandes para poder tomar asiento. Me sentía nervioso, no podía evitarlo, en ratos lo miraba de reojo pero el parecía ver el cielo azul como si de una hermosa pintura se tratase. Mi mente comenzó a viajar, era extraño el porque me sentía tan vacío, buscaba algo que no tenia idea de que era, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que mi mente solo estaba centrada en los titanes y querer matar cada uno de ellos, pero una pisca de humanidad me rogaba por un poco de sentimientos humanos.  
Ahí recorde una plática con mi madre.

_Estaba paseando con mi madre en las calles del Distrito Shiganshina, me sostenia con su suave mano y yo saludaba a cualquiera que pasara enfrente nuestro, en ese entonces solo era un niño terco rozando a malcriado pero en el fondo sociable y muy hablador. Cuando vi pasar volando un ave mas haya de las paredes.__ Por un segundo lo envidie, esa criatura podría observar lo que yo tanto anhelaba ver, podía viajar sin ataduras. Ahí estaba ese dolor, ese que ignoraba día tras dia. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse? Qué un deseo inocente iba a crecer con el paso de los años transformandose en un odio a los titanes, incluso de cierto modo también a la humanidad por ser tan cobardes. Era un gran dolor que me atormentaba. El ave ya no estaba a mi vista, de seguro fue lejos de esta ganadero, ese era mi malestar. Yo no era libre. Vi a mi madre que distraidamenge hablaba sola pensando en sus deberes, aprete un poco su mano captando su atención._

—_ ¡Mama! __¿Algún dia podremos salir de las murallas?__ — le pregunte con mi voz infantil y llena de ilusión._

_— ¿Qué pregunt__a es esa, Eren? — mi madre me dedico una voz preocupada, intentando cerrar mis alas. — Aquí estamos a salvo, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para vivir._

—_Pero desearía descubrir algo mas que estas paredes. — mire al cielo con melancolía, deseando volar__, ser libre y al fin vivir._

_— Eren, algún dia te daras cuenta — se inclino y toco mi mejilla con amor._

— _¿Darme cuenta de que? — con un puchero la mire._

— _Algún dia conoceras a alguien que te haga sentir mas allá de las murallas. Ese sentir es el amor. — yo puse una mueca de asco._

— _¡Qué asco! Los he visto a papa y a ti, solo intercambian saliva ¿Para que quiero eso?__ No me sirve _— _ella se río por mi inocencia._

— _Amar es una sensación cálida, algo que se tiene que vivir. Deseo que algún día lo hagas.__ — Fue la última frase del reuerdo de aquella tarde. _

Movi mi cabeza varias veces para alejar ese recuerdo. Era una mezcla entre bienestar y malestar el recordar a mi madre pero la duda creció en mi. En la siguiente expedición podría morir, nadie tiene la vida asegurada en la Legión de Reconocimiento, algo dentro de mi quería hacer realidad el anhelo de mi madre, el que yo me enamore ¿Estaba mal dirigir mis pensamientos en ello?  
Tal vez si, ya que me sentía algo idiota con solo imaginarlo, mire de vuelta al sargento, él solo estaba en la roca pero ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de no tener alguna alerta de peligro el parecía siempre alerta, con su rostro tallado en seriedad y siempre dispuesto a atacar. No sabia el porque pero quería su opinión, necesitaba sacar mis cuestiones en alguien ¿Por qué Levi? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

— Heichou —me atreví a hablar — ¿Usted se ha enamorado? — pregunte temeroso y el abrió los ojos.

— Los sentimientos son una basura que solo nos distraen del objetivo mocoso. — el dijo mientras aún observaba el cielo ya oscureciendo.

— Pero ¿Nunca le ha dado curiosidad? Mi Madre decía que amar es una sensación cálida, algo que se tiene que vivir. —dije y sólo pude apreciar claramente como el enmarcó una ceja ya interesado en el tema.

— ¿Algo que se tiene que vivir? — su semblante se perdió por un segundo.

— En la Legión de Reconocimiento es seguro la muerte. Luchamos por la gloria de la humanidad y es duro el pensar que nos privaremos de algunas sensaciones de la vida.

— Mi vida ha estado de la mano con la muerte. — susurro Levi.

Comprendí las palabras de mi superior y mi estado de ánimo también cambio. Aun recordaba la muerte del escuadrón de Levi, tenía muy presente aquél sufrir, yo me culpaba de ello ya que no pude ayudarlos y tengo que soportar la impotencia de esa esa cruel pesadilla, sus voces me siguen atormentando ¿Cuántas veces pasó por este sentimiento Heichou? Perder compañeros sin siquiera tener la fuerza de protegerlos ¿Cuántas muertes tiene en su hombro Levi? Por un instante me lo imaginé, pero ni siquiera soportaba el peso de tan solo querer pensar en ello.  
Me quede un momento en silencio por respeto, después de unos minutos procedí a hablar.

—Personalmente preferiría morir habiendo amado que morir y nunca haber amado. —hablé de mas siendo manejado por mis impulsos.

— No sabia que eras romantico Eren. — se burló.

Su sarcasmo me hizo sonrojar y de una forma extraña me sentia nervioso. Si, mi comentario fue de lo más estúpido pero aveces no controlo mis pensamientos y las palabras salen sin control. A veces odiaba mi personalidad tan tosca y sin un pedazo de tacto. Me volteé a verlo a los ojos firmemente y pude ver como me analizaba con la mirada, otra vez sentía el ardor en mi cara y eso me enfado, desvíe la mirada claramente con el ceño fruncido y ocultando mis ojos con unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos.

— Me convenciste —pronunció y me sorprendí tanto que volví a dirigir la vista hacía él. — Quiero experimentar aquél amor que dices.

—¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso Heichou, pero hay un problema —me quede pensativo. — ¿Con quién? Tal vez con Hanji.

— Ni muerto. — su cara me hizo tacharla de mi lista mental.

Apoye mi mano en mi mentón tratando de pensar, la verdad es que veía a Levi como alguien que no le interesaba ningún genero, era dificil llegar a pensar que podía mostrar interés amoroso en alguien. Ante mí él era un hombre firme, valiente y honrado que daría la vida por sus compañeros y cadetes. Admito que lo estimo y respeto a niveles colosales pero ahora que me pongo a pensar detalladamente sobre este tema siento una leve molestia al imaginarlo en una relación amorosa. Un sentimiento que calaba hasta los huesos y me hacía temblar de coraje. Que estupidez, no tenía motivos, ninguno valido pero este sentir no quería disminuir, desvíe esas emociones ignorandolas y fingí calma.

— Intente salir a conocer personas -vi su cara mal humorada y la duda vino en mi —¿Que pasa? — cuestione.

— Eren, no tengo tiempo para salir a conocer personas. Cada vez hay mas ataques de titanes, tengo que vigilar que no seas un peligro y debemos estar alerta ante todo -miro al lado contrario y yo me incline para verlo mas. — Además me interesa ya alguien.

—¿Quién? — traté de no sonar enojado pero no resultó del todo.

— Es un estúpido -me sorprendí demasiado al saber que era un _el__. _

— ¿Quién es? — testarudo le dije, no sabia porque el sabor amargo de mis palabras, este sentimiento ya ardía y me hacía sentir triste a la vez.

— Despistado y algo idiota, pero lo compensa con su determinación. — ignorana todas mis cuestiones, sin embargo su voz parecía ser sincera, un tono que nunca escuche en él. Siempre había pensado que su voz sonaba bien, pero esta vez fue suave, y el motivo era _aquél. _Mi curiosidad aumento al doble.

— ¡Heichou! Digame ya quien es — insistí.

— Eres tú mocoso. — dijo sin mirarme.

— ...¿Qué? -solté sin creerlo.

¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Tres minutos? ¿Segundos? No lo sabia, solo sentía mi cabeza girar y mis mejillas calientes. No podría explicar que estaba sintiendo en este momento, era algo que me llenaba el pecho, como encontrar una pieza faltante. Me faltaba el aire y me encontraba con una sensación cálida. A pesar de eso tenia miedo. Los dos somos hombres y aunque no conocía su edad podía apostar que Levi me ganaba en edad por mucho, pero a juzgar por su aspecto tan joven no debe rebasar unos cinco años, aún asi debo admitir que con Levi he llegado a experimentar lo que nunca he sentido con alguien. Cruce mis piernas sentandome mejor la roca y observé que el cielo ya se encontraba bañado en estrellas, con un nerviosismo notable volteé a verlo y ahí estaba, con su semblante inexplesivo pero mirandome atentamente.

— Ya lo escuchaste, desde hoy seremos pareja. Solo tengo dos reglas:

_La primera: nadie mas debe estar al tanto de nuestra situación._

_La segunda: Aún me respetaras como tu superior; es decir, tu obedeces mis ordenes._

Yo me quedé sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decir? Él injustamente ya había tomado la orden, ni siquiera pidió mi opinión solo lo dijo. Debería enojarme y negarme pero con Heichou aún no sale a luz mi personalidad terca, debe tratarse de algo de confianza supongo, pero esta vez ya no debía darlo por alto, se trataba de un tema que fue uno de los últimos deseos de mi madre, aceptarlo sería como una burla.

— ¿Por qué yo? — le dije mirando como se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

— Porque tú si estas vivo — habló mirandome y yo me encontraba sin comprender sus palabras, después me sentí culpable. Yo me sentía culpable por la muerte de su escuadrón, solo yo tengo la culpa, quizá es una forma de echarme en cara que todo es mi culpa. Seguramente es eso, un castigo.

— Lamento la pérdida de su escuadron, por mi culpa todos murieron, Heichou si tan solo hubiera tomado la decisión correcta — comencé a sollozar, tenia las lágrimas en mis ojos y las limpiaba con mi manga.

Quería disculparme hasta que mi voz se acabara, dejar salir cada una de mis palabras que no me dejaban dormir tranquilo pero justo cuando estaba por decirlo una patada en mi mejilla me calló, yo gemi de sorpresa y dolor. Cuando intenté levantarme otra patada me sacó el aire de mi abdomen y seguido de eso un rodillazo me dejo en el piso.

— Tú no tienes la culpa, no inventes ideas equivocadas — me sorprendí, el no me culpaba de nada. — Es por que estas vivo.

— ¿A qué se refiere sargento? — levante mi rostro lleno de golpes. Mi respiración era agitada pero quería estar con el, era una fuerza extraña que no lograba comprender.

— Tienes que hacerme vivir Eren.

El se marchó sin decir nada, terminé en el suelo confundido y adolorido por aquella paliza sin motivo que me dio. Me levante como pude y fui directo a las duchas, para mi suerte todos deben estar ya dormidos asi que entre a bañarme. El agua helada al contrario de ayudar mis musculos sentía que los entumia mas pero lo soporte.  
Lave mis heridas y empeza a caminar hacia el sótano sujetando mi costilla derecha por el dolor. Cuando llegué me dirigi a mi cama recostandome, por unos minutos el silencio reinaba en aquél lugar oscuro. Tanto era mi cansancio que solo escuche el sonido de los barrotes pero mi cuerpo no quiso levantarse, solo reacciono al ver la silueta de Levi enfrente mio sosteniendo un candelabro con un pequeña maletin. Me confundí mas al no verlo con su uniforme, venia con unos pantalones flojos y una camisa comoda, era raro verlo así.

— ¿Heichou? Disculpe pero ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? —le hablé sorprendido y aun viendo como el después de escuchar lo que dije se acomodaba a un lado mio en la cama. Di un salto hacia atrás junto con un grito al sentir su peso en el colchon.

— Mocoso no grites. Esto hacen las parejas ¿No? — me vio aún con su semblante inexpresivo.

— ¡Pero es muy rápido! — lo vi sonrojado, bastante tengo que su presencia me aturde, tenerlo junto a mi no ayudaría en nada.

— Solo dormiremos no tendremos sexo —  
me dijo en un intento fallido para calmarme pero mi rostro enrojecio mas al imaginar cosas indecentes, por ejemplo el sobre mi.

— Eren ya deja de armar un alboroto y duermete. — me resigne y volví a recostarme pero un poco mas alejado de el, me volteé mirando al lado contrario, pero un quejido me delato.

— ¿Aún te duele? — se dio la vuelta para verme.

— No mucho — mentí con una sonrisa.

Se levantó fastidiado volviendo a encender el candelabro que había traído con el. La luz era suficiente para iluminarnos a los dos, cuando iba a preguntarle que haría su pie fue directo a mi costilla de una manera brusca haciendome gritar de dolor.

— Eres un mentiroso inútil — presionó mas su pierna en mi moretón ocasionado por él y después lo solto. — Traje los primeros auxilios de Hanji, vamos a curarte Eren.

— En realidad vino a eso ¿Cierto? — mi tono de voz sonó emocionado sin querer y me sonroje bajando la cabeza al pensarlo.

Levi no contesto pero no necesitaba que me lo dijera, porque eso significa que acerte. Me sento quitandome la camisa verde para poder curarme, estaba rojo y sin poder respirar de la vergüenza.  
El delineo con la yema de sus dedos suavemente donde estaba mi golpe, tal vez mas de lo necesario. Sentir sus caricias fue algo que nunca creí llegar a experimentar, para cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba aplicando alcohol en las heridas y en los golpes cubriendolos con una pomada, terminó y pude notar como mi abdomen estaba vendado. Quería darle las gracias enseguida pero el fue mas rápido y se fue directo a lavarse las manos, todavía sentía sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, su tacto era tan suave y a la vez firme, era algo difícil de explicar. Tome mi camisa y me vesti de nuevo, me di la libertad de recostarme, al momento en que mi espalda choco con el colchon solté un suspiro confundido. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Sin saberlo termine con Heichou en mi habitación con su loca idea de ser pareja. Tal vez enloqueció a causa de los titanes. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía asfixiado por esta situación, no quería volver a verlo, al menos no esta noche. Cada que lo veo algo dentro se oprime y me deja sin aliento, pero como si lo hubiese invocado Levi apareció entrando de nueva cuenta. Caminó lentamente y sentía que su mirada podía ver tras de mi, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos hasta que ya lo tenía enfrente mio, a centimetros de mi rostro, estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama inclino hacía mi rostro, la cercanía me incómodo y me aleje un poco.

— ¿Ya no te duele? — mirandome pronunció, inconforme con mi acto por separarnos se atrevió a recostarse sobre mí, apoyando sus codos en el colchon evitando que cayera todo su peso, yo moría de nervios mas no lo demostre.

— Si, pero gracias por curarme — lo mire fijamente y el se sento al lado mio.

— Eso hacen las parejas, cuidarse — queria reír por su ironía ya que el fue quien me lastimo.

— Creí que no sabia nada del tema — me atreví a bromear.

— Lo acabo de leer en un libro — volví a sorprenderme, el estaba poniendo empeño en algo que nunca creí posible.

— ¿Por qué hace todo esto sargento? — mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas, estaba molesto pero conmigo mismo. Empezaba a sentir cosas y eso me molestaba de alguna forma.

— Para sentirme vivo Jaeger — volvió a decir aquello que no entiendo.

— Expliqueme — le reclamé. — No soy un títere, expliqueme porque hace esto.

— No seas iluso mocoso —solto un bufido al parecer cansado. — Deja de fingir.

— ¿Fingir? Usted planteó esta idea descabellada — ya no pude hablar, él apretó su cuerpo contra el mio haciendome balbucear tonterias con un notable sonrojo.

— El único que finge eres tú, desde siempre ha habido ese algo que esta entre nosotros. — me miro mas calmado quitandose encima mío y volvió a recostarse, esta vez dandome la espalda.

Calle, de verdad no quería admitir que sentia un fuerte poder que me atraía a Levi, algo que me vencía a mi mismo y apostaba contra la cordura pero siempre trataba de vencer. Desde que el me dirigió la mirada en el calabozo sabía que habia removido algo en mi interior pero no se exactamente el que o el porque. Ni siquiera entiendo el _porque estas vivo _de Levi, pero estaba tan cansado que bien podría dejar todo este malestar para después.

— Buenas noches Heichou — resignado me deje llevar por el sueño sin esperar respuesta.

_Siento el suave pasto en mis pies y observo como los tulipanes morados bailaban calmadamente.__Era como estar en casa, esa suavidad que me hace calmar. _  
_Veo a Mikasa reír acostada en el cesped y a lado de ella mi padre sosteniendo un libro, al parecer leía para ella.__Quería acercarme a ellos pero algo me detuvo, era una voz llamándome. _

—_ Eren — susurró aquella voz._

_La voz mas hermosa que nunca pude escuchar, era ella, mi madre a unos metros de distancia tenía sus brazos abiertos esperando que corriera hacia ella._  
_Un nudo en la garganta nació ¿Cuantas veces había pronunciado mi nombre? Esta vez era tan especial.__ ¿__Cuantas veces me había fastidiado que dijera mi nombre después de haberle ocasionado problemas? _  
_Fui un idiota al siempre ser terco con mi madre, debí aprovecharla cuando ella estaba aqui, pero ahora esta conmigo._  
_Mis ojos se encontraban hundidos de lágrimas y mis labios temblando de la emoción, corrí lo mas rápido que pude con la nostalgia ganando, sentía felicidad._  
_Quería gritar, esconderme en sus brazos y jamás soltarla, estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella pero de alguna forma extraña su voz se apagaba mas. Quería alcanzarla, corrí mas rapido y cuando la tenía frente a mi su sonrisa pacífica se distorciono en una cara de horror, la suave pradera se convirtió en el Distrito Shiganshina lleno de una profunda desesperación y gritos de dolor._

_Los titanes nos habían invadido._

_¡Tengo que salvarla! pensé, estoy consiente que solo es un sueño pero mi mente juega conmigo, aunque solo sea un recuerdo madre quisiera salvarte aunque solo sea en sueños. Una falsa cura para mi herida._  
_Quiero alcanzarte esta vez, tal vez Dios observó mi dolor y me da el consuelo de este sueño pero justo cuando mis dedos se entrelazaron con los tuyos un titan apareció y te tomo mas rápido que yo devorandote en un acto enfermo._  
_Mi voz se desgarro en un grito lleno de temor, la perdí otra vez y no pude hacer nada, soy un idiota alzando la mano para aún alcanzar algo que ya se había ido._  
_¡Mama no te vayas! Vuelve a decirme que me amas, vuelve a abrazarme hasta que me duerma, vuelve a regañarme, ¡Gritame si quieres! Pero no me dejes solo otra vez. _  
_Poco me importo que el titan me tomo para tener el mismo destino que mi madre solo me sorprendí al ver que no era el mismo que devoro a mi madre, el titan que me sostenía era yo. __Estaba resignado, ya no sentía nada, solo queria a mi madre conmigo, volverla a ver fue como recordar lo solitario que me siento sin ella. No te vayas mama, quiero estar contigo, no te vayas__._

**_Las pesadillas no estan en los sueños, estan en la vida misma._**

_¡No te vayas!_

**_Vivo en el infierno, llevame contigo al cielo_**

_¡No te vayas!_

**_Abrazame como esos dias en que no podía dormir._**

— ¡No te vayas! — grité al despertar, inclinandome para sentarme y mi mano estaba alzada intentado alcanzar algo pero me sorprendí al notar que mi cintura estaba rodeada por unos brazos.

— Aquí estoy mocoso — Levi susurro a mi oído.

Lloré en su hombro, quería alejarme pero apreto su agarre evitando que lo hiciera. Pude sacar todo lo que había guardado por años, las lágrimas al no tenerla conmigo, sentía vergüenza por ensuciar la pijama de Levi pero el nunca se quejo de mis sollozos.  
Termine de llorar pero no quería alejarme de el, estar en sus brazos de alguna manera me hacia sentir seguro, protegido y lo mas importante; Sentía que pertenecía aquí. Recoste mi cabeza en su pecho calmandome con sus latidos, firmes pero lentos, respire profundamente y deje que su olor a menta embriagara mis sentidos.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — susurró al fin y yo me aleje, esta vez el lo permitió.

— Lo siento por el alboroto, se que debo ser fuerte y madurar. —ignore su pregunta pero el siguió.

— También las tengo — admitió. — Sueño con los soldados que no pude salvar, mis compañeros que murieron en mis brazos, sus familiares que me guardan rencor, me persiguen sus fantasmas.

— Heichou, yo no sabía eso acerca de usted — lo mire con comprensión, Levi me estaba abriendo su lado humano, ese lado que nunca muestra.

— Hoy no las tuve gracias a ti. — lo mire confundido, pero el volvio a ver enfrente evitando mis ojos y siguió hablando. — Me quede despierto cuidandote, no querías despertar y estabas helado así que llame a Hanji, ella me dijo que te abrazara para tu calor corporal.

— Deben ser las 4 de la mañana ¿No ha dormido nada? — talle mis ojos y ahora el si volteo a verme.

— Vele por ti cuidandote cuando me necesitabas ¿Eso no hacen las parejas?

Esta vez reaccione, no me puse a pensar hasta ahora que me desperte con Levi Heichou sentado abrazandome y que me había cuidado cuando dormía. Volví a sentir un sin fin de sentimientos que revolvían mi estomago sin parar.  
Abracé a Heichou llorando en su hombro, el se preocupó por mi toda la noche, me abrió una parte sensible de el y aquí esta Levi, mirandome atentamente tocando mi frente para saber si estoy bien, siempre odie que me cuidaran y sobre protegieran de mas pero esta vez se siente tan bien.  
No se que estoy sintiendo, me asusta y a la vez me gusta, una droga que sabes que te hace mal pero aún asi deseas mas de ella.

— Si ... eso hacen — contesté de una manera sencilla a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba.

— Duerme, mañana tienes experimentos con Hanji — asentí y se volvió a recostar dandome la espalda, eso me hizo extrañar su presencia.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo de parejas? — volteé a ver su espalda y ahora el giro para verme a los ojos.

— Creí que era muy rápido para tener sexo. — mi cara volvió a ser roja de la vergüenza.

— ¡No hablo de eso! — volvieron las imagenes de el sobre mi y me despeine con desesperación.

— ¿Entonces?

— Cuando uno de los dos tenga pesadillas debemos abrazarnos para ser el apoyo.

— ¿No tengo que ser el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad para ti? — su mirada estaba pérdida, no tenia expresión pero era como si vagara en otro lugar.

— Puedes ser débil esta noche — lo abracé y el jalo mis cabellos hacía abajo para quedar mi nuca en su pecho.

— Oi Eren si le dices a alguien sobre esto te pateare el culo. — pensó y luego hablo. — O darte por el culo lo que prefieras.

Solo volví a asentir con algo de reproche y me quede dormido respirando el perfume del sargento, esta vez no tuve ninguna pesadilla y al parecer el tampoco. Al fin habiamos dormido tranquilos, abrazados y sosteniendonos. Dormí con la idea en que me había ganado una parte de la confianza de Levi. Cuando desperte el ya no estaba en la cama pero eso no me desánimo, me bañe rápido y entre al comedor. Estaban ya todos a excepción de Sasha y Connie, de seguro estaban jugando por ahí o siendo regañados por sus juegos infantiles.  
Vi a Mikasa y Armin ellos me sonrieron de vuelta y señalaron un asiento separado a su lado, cuando iba a caminar para sentarme con ellos una mano jalo la mia causando que me sentara sobre la silla en un movimiento brusco.

— ¿A donde vas? Tú lugar es aqui mocoso. Anda y siéntate — era mi imaginación o Heichou se notaba ¿celoso?

Solo suspire de nuevo con resignación, mire enfrente y les di a entender un lo siento a Armin y Mikasa que ahora estaban enfrente mio, al otro lado de ellos estaba Hanji devorando su desayuno mientras decía incoherencias que Levi no prestaba atención. Después seguían Jean y en el lado en que me encontraba Historia, al final llegaron Sasha y Connie con la cabeza cabizbaja, al parecer si les habían llamado la atención.

— Ah.. por cierto Hanji — me atreví a interrumpir ganandome la atención de todos. — Gracias por ayudarme cuando estaba helado anoche.

— ¿De qué hablas Eren? Es todo lo contrario, anoche tenías fiebre, solo con gasas llenas de agua tibia volviste a tu temperatura normal.

Vi como ella se quejó, creo que el sargento la pateó aprovechando que no se veía por la mesa. Eso quiere decir que ¿Levi me abrazó por voluntad propia? Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en mis labios y mire fijamente a mi comida, también me acabo de dar cuenta que el me separo un lugar junto a el, tampoco había notado que me había servido el desayuno y mucho menos noté que el se rehusó a probar bocado alguno hasta que yo llegara.

— Eren ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Por que no me llamaste? —habló Mikasa que estaba frente mío.

— Solo fue una pesadilla Mikasa, no paso nada. — le dije pero ella hizo una mueca de seriedad.

— ¿Quieres que comparta habitación contigo? — me pregunto y rápidamente la tensión se hizo dura.

Por inercia volteo a ver al sargento y la pobre cuchara que usaba para su sopa estaba doblada por el coraje.

— Eren no necesita que duermas con el, lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Alejense de Eren. — aquello último lo dijo en un tono amenazador, todos miraron a Levi confundidos, no entendian nada y la única que sonreía era Hanji, me pregunto si ella ya sospechaba algo.

— Tu no puedes negarme estar con Eren, es mi familia. — Mikasa ya tenia su mirada sombría hacia Levi y yo solo incrédulo de ver como peleaban por mi.

— Soy tu superior y tengo su custodia, si no fuera por mi tu preciado Eren estaría ya muerto. En pocas palabras me pertenece.

Sentí un escalofrío al escucharlo decir eso, pero no era molestia o enfado, era una sensación agradable de alguna forma extraña. Deje de comer, debe ser por el desayuno y estoy inventando cosas estúpidas pero ¿Por qué que no digo nada? Debería gritar que no soy de nadie y no sonrojarme y callarme. Eso debería hacer, defenderme.

— Yo no.. — empecé a hablar.

— Tú callate mocoso — el sargento me silencio y yo baje la vista como un cachorro.

Jean rio por ver cómo el sargento tenia control sobre mi, Armin solamente suspiro ya acostumbrado al comportamiento protector de Mikasa mientras que los demas hablaban entre sí pero aún el sargento y mi hermana adoptiva se veían desafiandose con la mirada, ella con un enojo notable pero Heichou se veía tan inexplesivo como siempre, tenia una mano apoyada en su mentón despreocupado pero debajo del mantel el sostenía mi mano en un fuerte y posesivo agarre, cada que sus dedos acariciaban mi mano me sonrojaba aún mas.

— ¡Eren! Estas sonrojado todavía debes tener fiebre ¿Quieres dejar los experimentos para después? — Hanji me dijo olvidando todos el tema que causaría un conflicto y yo negué.

— Estoy bien — pellizque la mano de Levi y el soltó mi mano después de chasquear sus labios como reproche. — ¿De que seran ahora?

— Quiero experimentar sobre tú poder de regeneración. ¡No te asustes! —me dijo al ver mi cara pálida. — Sólo seran unas leves quemaduras, cortes.. — susurró muy bajo y con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Tal vez una extremidad.

—No. — sono firme y fuerte Levi quitandole a Mikasa el protagonismo de sobre protectora.

— Bien, tal vez exagere con extremidades pero si tienes que hacerlo Eren, son órdenes del comandante Erwin. Es por el bien de la humanidad.

— Eso lo se y lo acepto. — con determinación, mire a ver a la chica de cabellos azabache y me dedico una mirada preocupada pero aceptaba mi decisión, y aunque no quisiera tendría que hacerlo ya que eran ordenes. Volteé a ver a mi superior y mantenía su cara de desaprobación mirando a Hanji.

— Lo que haran con Eren es visto como una tortura. — con enojo lo pronunció.

Todo el comedor quedo en silencio, incluso Sasha dejo de comer mirandome con preocupación. No sabía si era mas la sopresa de la excesiva preocupación de Heichou hacia mi o la compasión que me tenían todos, incluso el cara de caballo de Jean.

— ¿De verdad no hay otra forma para investigar la regeneración? — habló Armin por primera vez, preocupado por mi.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué ya no sabemos lo suficiente? Los jodidos titanes se regeneran y su punto débil es la parte de atras del cuello ¡Es todo! No debemos torturar al inútil. — Jean también me defendio, esta vez no me molesto su insulto.

— ¡Eren es de nosotros! Nuestro compañero y amigo, no debemos lastimarlo — esta vez fue Sasha y Connie asintió a su comentario.

— Ymir también era nuestra compañera y a ustedes no les importo — Historia hablo, ella ya no hablaba como antes y cuando lo hacía se notaba triste. Desde que no sabemos el paradero de Ymir Historia se encerro en si misma.

— ¡Era una traidora! — Connie enfureció.

— ¡Ymir Nos salvo la vida! — la defendió levantandose de la mesa y con una mueca ofendida.

Un ruido fuerte calló a todos que ya debatian. El causante del ruido fue Levi, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, el ya estaba de pie mirando con indiferencia a los novatos.

— La última palabra la tiene Eren — Hanji iba a decir algo protestando pero Heichou la callo. — Me da lo mismo las ordenes de Erwin, si Eren no quiere no se hara.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi, no sentía nervios porque mi decisión estaba tomada. Apoyaría con lo que fuera a la humanidad, todo por salir y dejar de vivir como un ganado, quiero extender mis alas y volar, conocer lugares que nunca imagine. Me puse firme en la silla dirigiendo mi mano hacia el corazón, asintiendo ganandome una sonrisa de Hanji, apoyo de mis compañeros pero ninguna expresión de Levi.  
Cuando terminamos de desayunar el sargento nos dio nuestras tareas domésticas a todos. Heichou me ordeno recoger los trastes sucios y recogerlos a la cocina para después lavarlos, cuando recien terminaba distraidamente enjuague un cuchillo haciendome una leve cortada en mi muñeca. No me importo, solo la observe unos segundos esperando que se regenere la herida, pasaron unos minutos y no había sanado. Tome un pañuelo y limpie la sangre, después de 10 minutos sano cuando antes en segundos ya no estaba.

_Trage duro y me dirigí con Hanji. Algo estaba mal sin embargo no dije nada._

* * *

**Si leiste hasta el final del capítulo vuelvo a decirte gracias de la manera mas leenda y caguai escupe arcoiris que te pueda dar *-* &amp; también me ayudarías bastante con tus críticas o recomendaciones n.n :v pasteles, huevos podridos iokese  
**

**&amp; no, aun no habra setso :c **


	2. Dos experimentos y un resultado

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi fic *-* x'D adkjdjakfsjdl también es la segunda vez que lo subo por errores, bueno más bien por lo mismo de los guiones, :c ay aun me dan tantos nervios al publicarlo en esta página.**

**¿Saben lo que se siente? Ese miedo de publicar tú historia en fanfiction, en mi caso yo siempre leía fics en esta página, siempre me preguntaba ¿Como rashos escriben tan hermoso? y con los marcadores del navegador llenos de fics que me encantaban *-* unos tan buenos que tenian el mismo comportamiento, que plasmaban exactamente la esencia del personaje..Es realmente hermoso.**

**Por eso son los nervios, yo antes por las criticas ,que aunque se que es para ayudarme, me afectaban (?) por eso no publicaba nada, pero ahora supongo que tengo la madurez para sobrellevarlos porque en realidad es para ayudarnos *-*)9 asi que me harían un bien!**

**Independientemente que esta historia sea leída o no yo seguire escribiendo y subiendo porque la verdad estoy disfrutando mucho al hacerla *-* eso si, su apoyo doblaria la emoción de escribirla n.n Un fic no es nada sin los lectores tan lindos **

* * *

Camine sin apuros junto a la zona de experimentos para encontrarme con Hanji, mis pasos eran lentos e indecisos.  
Aún tenía esa pizca de preocupación por el corte que no sano pero deje de pensar en ello cuando ya casi me encontraba en el pasillo hacia la salida donde está el campo especializado de experimentos de Hanji.  
Cuando di la vuelta para entrar al pasillo una mano me jalo golpeando mi espalda en la dura pared. Aquél cuerpo clavo sus manos en mis hombros.

— Idiota, sabes como la cuatro ojos realiza los experimentos ¿No es así? — escupió sus palabras Rivaille.

— Lo sé y aun así acepte — no me deje intimidar.

— Te dolerá — me vio fijamente inclinándose hacia mi rostro.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaron mutuamente, podía sentir su aliento fresco pero solo atiné a perderme en aquellos ojos grises con destellos azules. Un color enigmático que te hacia caer, podría perderme horas ahí.  
Sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca y entonces yo me aleje, me aleje en un movimiento brusco girando mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

— No es su asunto Heichou — le sostuve la mirada y rogué porque no estuviera sonrojado.

— Solo dime que los detenga — tocó mi frente mientras sus palabras salían arrastrándose en sus labios. Sin querer memorice cada movimiento de su boca.

— No le entiendo — me excuse para volver a verlo mientras hablaba.

— Sólo gritame si te duele — no sé si fue idea mía, pero vi un temor en su mirada, debieron ser fantasías mías. Dijo eso y se fue dejándome solo.

No hubo necesidad de recorrer todo el pasillo, tan solo di la vuelta y la castaña grito mi nombre saludándome energéticamente, cuando llegue a ella procedí a caminar hacia el laboratorio pero nuevamente una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, esta vez fue Hanji quien me sonrió, pero esta no era una sonrisa característica de ella, esta vez era una sonrisa con pena.

— Eren, los experimentos serán en donde entrenamos esta vez.

— Pero ahí están los demás — le dije dudoso, vi que tembló su labio sin saber por qué.

— Exactamente — solo dijo eso.

Más dudas había en mi mente mientras ya podía visualizar el campo de entrenamiento. Todos estaban entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, unos como Sasha y Connie solo jugaban mientras que Mikasa abusaba del pobre Armin que con un sobre esfuerzo podía cubrirse. Una vez que llegamos las miradas interrogatorias de mis compañeros fueron directamente a nosotros, sin motivo alguno busque con la morada al sargento Rivaille y lo encontré apoyado en un árbol enorme mirándome atentamente, por unos segundos me perdí en esos ojos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — se atrevió a hablar Armin en voz de todo.

— Creo poder contestar eso — una voz firme pero a la vez con un toque amable apareció.

El dueño de esa voz era el comandante Erwin que recién llegaba montando aún su caballo. Venía como siempre lucia, con el de un líder y la mirada siempre arriba. El hombre rubio bajo del caballo y nos miró a todos, se podía sentir en el ambiente la seriedad de todos. Mis compañeros y yo al verlo lo recibimos con el saludo correspondiente pero Levi se encaminó hacía el enojado.

— Erwin, explica por qué la idea de torturar al mocoso. — su mirada estaba totalmente sería y los nudillos los apretaba.

— No es una tortura, es un sacrificio para el bien de la humanidad — habló calmadamente.

— Digas lo que digas, será una tortura — empecé a sentir miedo, es normal sí solo repiten la palabra tortura a lo que pronto harás.

— Es porque son débiles —al fin dio la razón pero en realidad solamente nos confundió aún más. —  
La Legión de Reconocimiento debe estar preparada para el peor de los escenarios.

— ¿Cuál es aquél escenario? — preguntó Levi.

— Tener la fuerza para matar a Eren si él llega a descontrolarse.

Me faltaba aire, los presentes quedaron en shock mientras Mikasa con la mirada llena de espanto empezaba a temblar, Armin intento sostenerla pero el cayó de rodillas empezando a sollozar golpeando el suelo, Jean miraba con enfado al comandante Erwin mientras los demás aún estaban sin palabras. Varias veces he estado en peligro, incluso he desafiado la muerte pero esta vez es diferente. No es un experimento, es un entrenamiento para que mis amigos me asesinen si es necesario. Hanji me tiró al suelo mientras Erwin tomaba mis manos jalándolas hacia atrás para atraparlas en unas esposas. Se levantó y volvió a darle la frente a Heichou. De nuevo una fuerza extraña me obligó a voltear hacia Levi pero él se mostraba inexpresivo, todavía estaba en frente del comandante, él no se movía.

— Hanji ¿Tú lo sabías? — en voz baja arrastro sus palabras, como un cazador acechando su presa.

— Sí -admitió y Armin se levantó para sostener de los hombros a Mikasa y evitar que ella ataque contra Hanji.

— ¡No tienen sentimientos! — se desesperó Sasha pero Connie la calmo dejando que se aferrara a su cuello.

— Solo evitó una tragedia, si no se preparan no podrán hacer de frente por los sentimientos. — habló duramente el comandante. Lanzó una cuchilla hacia Mikasa y la atrapó con mucha precisión pero al instante ella tembló mucho más. Seguida de ella le lanzó una pistola ahora a Armin y sollozo con más fuerza pero sosteniéndola con el mismo coraje en que lloraba.

— Ustedes dos son más unidos a él. Si pueden lastimarlo en su forma humana podrán en su forma titán. Es una orden.  
— siguió con su tono escaso de emociones, solo mandatos llenos de autoridad.

— No quiero — por primera vez en mucho tiempo sollozo Mikasa. Mi hermana adoptiva que siempre tenía un carácter lleno de tranquilidad, con un control completo en sus emociones, siempre apoyándome y sobre protegiéndome ahora estaba en frente mío temblando con miedo. La mujer más fuerte que he conocido estaba llorando mientras temblaba. — No quiero. — tembló su voz.

— Pueden elegir en herirlo y asegurarse que será superficial o dejarlo en mis manos pero solo harán que Eren sufra aún más. — dijo perdiendo la paciencia mientras sacaba dos navajas al mismo tiempo de su equipo.

Armin se limpió las lágrimas con su manga dejando ver una mirada determinada pero aún con lágrimas. Le di una sonrisa a Mikasa para que se calmara y ella asintió aun temblando.  
Estaba a punto de ser torturado por mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia pero no me importaba del todo, aunque suene tonto empecé a recordar los juegos infantiles que hacíamos.

— _Eren Jaeger se le acusa de robar las manzanas de mi abuelo ¿Cómo se declara?_  
_— un pequeño Armin de 10 años me miraba fijamente con un puchero._

— _¡Culpable! — lancé una risa falsa de forma malévola y sentí una espada de cartón en mi cuello._

— _¡Ladrón! — también actuó Mikasa yo bese su mano y ella se sonrojo soltándome, yo aproveche para correr._

— _¡Se escapa Mikasa! — mis amigos corrían hacía mi mientras reían felices._

Los pasos de Armin y Mikasa fueron temblorosos y llenos de inseguridad, podía ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de mi hermana y la sangre en los labios de Armin por morderlos para evitar sollozar.

— _¡Andando Mikasa! — mi mejor amigo sacó sus dos manos simulando dos pistolas alzándolas._

Armin susurraba perdóname varias veces, casi no se entendían sus murmullos porque comenzó a llorar. La pistola que tenía en sus manos la alzó y tuvo que sostener su brazo con el otro para evitar que temblara aún más.

—_¡No escaparas! — gritó mi hermana de niña mientras reía, ella también sacó sus espadas de cartón apuntándome._

Vi como Mikasa temblaba mientras trataba de apuntarme con su navaja, me vio a los ojos y algo se rompió en mí al verla llorar, tan frágil que podría quebrarse hasta con un viento.

— _¡Bang! ¡Bang! — gritó Armin con sus manos asimilando pistolas. _

Un disparo atravesó mi hombro y yo grite, seguido de eso Armin soltó un grito de arrepentimiento y dolor.

— _¡Toma bandido! — también grito Mikasa mientras me golpeaba en el pecho con el cartón._

Solo sentí cuchilladas finas en mi abdomen, ardían demasiado y caí en rodillas al igual que Mikasa que respiraba con dificultad.

_Yo me tiré al piso fingiendo que estaba herido, ellos voltearon a verse en complicidad para dejarse caer sobre mí. Me reí y perdí el aire, nos empujábamos mientras nos reíamos._

Me dolía todo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, me deje caer al piso y como esa vez sentí el cuerpo de Mikasa y Armin sobre mí, pero esta vez no reían conmigo, ellos lloraban gritando mí nombre, implorando mi perdón. Reí pausadamente y con cansancio, casi como un quejido fingiendo que solo se trató de un juego más.

Todos, incluso Historia que se había mantenido al margen se quedaron estáticos por lo que acababan de presenciar. Siempre notaron el fuerte lazo que nos unía, vernos torturándome fue demasiado para ellos.  
Sasha se inclinó sosteniéndose apoyándose en las rodillas, miro a la nada atónita, seguramente seguían ellos de atacarme. Connie volvió a ser su apoyo moral acariciando su espalda.  
Historia bajo la mirada pidiendo perdón al viento mientras Jean pateaba una piedra con impotencia. Gire mi rostro y vi a Heichou clavando sus uñas en sus puños sin atreverse a mirar.  
Erwin apenas iba a hablar para continuar pero los gritos de Mikasa y Armin alarmaron a todos.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué tienes? — Mikasa hablaba, casi no la escuchaba pero sabía que se habían levantado y ella me jalaba con desesperación.

— ¡Sus heridas no han sanado nada! ¿Por qué? Algo no está bien — mi amigo cubrió sus ojos temblando y desesperado. — Hanji, Eren no se regenera.

Yo ya lo sabía, sólo quería estar seguro de mi hipótesis. Mis poderes de titán estaban disminuyendo, tuve un presentimiento desde esa cortada y aún así no dije nada. Mi hombro no lo sentía y dolía respirar por las fuertes cortadas que tenía. No quería gritar pero un susurró solté, no podía creer que al decirlo Levi fue el único que lo descifró.

Me duele — susurró pero para mí fue un grito desesperado.

Pude apreciar como Rivaille levantó la vista de golpe, un reflejo de enfadó aprecié en sus ojos.  
Solo veía las siluetas de los demás gritando preocupados y observé como Levi enloquecía llevándose al piso al mismo comandante golpeándolo peor de lo que me ha golpeado a mí. Quizá lo imaginé.

_Todo se volvió oscuro_, _un sueño profundo, estaba tan cansado que no me importaría no despertar. Note que gritaban mi nombre desesperadamente ¿Podrían callarse? no me dejan escuchar la voz de mi madre. Aquí no hay titanes y no soy un monstruo, aquí soy un humano._  
_Ya no quería saber nada, solo escuchaba las voces desesperadas pero nada me hacía volver en sí. Tenía sueño y solo dormí, no entiendo por qué solo pude recordar los momentos con Levi, poco a poco sentía más fuerzas y las palabras de Heichou me desenfocaban. Vi su rostro enfrente de mí, quería alzar mis manos pero no podía tocarlo, trate y trate pero no podía. Movió sus labios y algo se estremeció._

— _Tienes que hacerme vivir, Eren — suplicó aquella voz._

Me desperté de golpe, mareado y confundido, sentía que había dormido horas, mire mi hombro y me sorprendí al ver que no había señal alguna de una bala. Pase mis manos por mi abdomen y no sentí el ardor de los cortes. Mire las cuatro paredes blancas, no era mí habitación en el sótano, esta era espaciosa pero sin mucha luz, no sabía dónde estaba. Quería levantarme pero un puño choco con mi mejilla.

— ¿Te duele? — no me había dado cuenta que Heichou estaba en la habitación. — Te pregunte algo mocoso ¿Te duele? — gritó desesperado, yo toque mi mejilla con temor.

— Si Heichou... me duele — le respondí.

El me abrazó, sentía esos brazos rodearme con fuerza, inhale y exhale ese olor a menta. Nunca me soltó, por el contrario el agarre se hacía más posesivo y fuerte.

— Te duele porqué estas vivo — me dijo y me soltó viéndome. — Todos los que me rodean terminan muertos, estoy aliviado de que estés vivo.

Esta vez yo lo abracé, era la misma fuerza que me arrastraba hacía él. Lo sujete con fuerza mientras hundía mis dedos en su cabello, el no dijo nada y no lo necesitaba. Había entendido el porqué de esa expresión. Él ya no quería más muertes, porque el mismo se sentía muerto en vida.

— Te hare vivir Levi — le dije al oído suave, se tensó al principio pero después se dejó caer aún más.

—Lo sabias — habló cambiando el tema y yo sabía que hablaba de la regeneración.

— Lo siento — nos alejamos de nuevo, él se sentó a un lado mío del colchón, era un despistado sin remedio porqué apenas me di cuenta del golpe en sus labios y mejilla. Yo me atreví a acariciarlo. — ¿Qué te paso?

— Eres un idiota y no pasó nada solamente un conflicto con Erwin.

— ¿Te atreviste a golpear al comandante?  
— lo mire espantado, enmarcó una ceja despreocupado.

— Él te lastimó — simplemente me contestó.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Con pequeñas frases, tan sencillas como esa hacía que un remolino de sentimientos estuviera en mi interior, sentía el calor vivo en mis mejillas y él las tomó jalándolas.

— Me gusta eso de ti — sin expresión me dijo pero yo pude percibir una invisible sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — agache la mirada pero él me tomó del mentón levantándola.

— Cuando te sonrojas — me soltó.

— Cállate — sin querer le hable de tú y acaricié mis mejillas lastimadas en un reproche y el acarició mis cabellos. — ¿Qué pasó? — su semblante cambio a uno serio.

— Perdiste el conocimiento, tus dos amigos te cargaron y Hanji te reviso, tuvo que detener la hemorragia y sacar la bala de tu hombro. Yo tuve un encuentro con el comandante por ponerte en peligro. En cuatro horas te curaste por completo y Erwin se preocupó al ver lo lento que esta la regeneración ¿Sabes algo?

— Cuando limpiaba los trastes me corte y no sanó — le confesé, vi que él se mostró enojado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — enojado. — Somos pareja, debes confiar en mí.

Lo mire enojado, había olvidado ese asunto y a decir verdad ya me parecía ridículo. De la nada diciendo que seremos pareja, lo más ridículo es que me estoy creyendo esta falsa, solo soy un juguete, de seguro debe estar aburrido.

— Deje esa burla — mi voz cabizbaja no me permitió ver su expresión.

— No es ninguna burla — pneutro.

— ¡Ya no juegue! ¿Cree que voy a tragarme la idea que de la noche a la mañana usted se fijó en mí? — mi carácter terco salió a luz.

— ¿Quién dijo que fue de la noche a la mañana? — alzó la voz ofendido y lo mire con una expresión de explíqueme, el resopló fastidiado.

— Solo quiero saber — le rogué y el parecía incómodo, toco su frente levantándose y dándose la vuelta.

— Cuando te vi encarcelado me sentí con vida — lo mire de espaldas y el seguía sin verme. — Quiero sentirlo.

—¿El qué? — lo interrogue.

— No sé por qué pero cuando estoy contigo me siento vivo. Quiero sentirme vivo.

Volvieron esos golpes en el pecho, sentía que algo se me saldría en cualquier momento, solo espero que no sea el desayuno.  
Mis manos temblaron y el bochorno estaba bañado en mis mejillas, no sabía que responder pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una sensación cálida, era justo como Levi lo describía. Me sentía vivo.

— Heichou... — empecé a hablar pero él me interrumpió.

— Sé que no sientes lo mismo — pronunció con la mirada fría y yo me alarme. De alguna forma quería explicar que no era así, sentía algo pero no sabía que era. — Por eso me aproveche de ti.

— ¿Qué? — sin entender nada lo vi más serio, el bajo la mirada.

— Cuándo mencionaste lo del amor, me aproveché de ti y tú inocencia para obligarte a actuar como pareja. — no me enoje, más bien me calme, sólo se trataba de eso.

— Ah eso — hablé ya tranquilo.

— ¿No estas molesto? — volvió a sentarse en el colchón y ahora si me miró con esos ojos grises y azules.

— No, creí que jugaba conmigo — digo sincero.

— Jamás haría eso — me miró serio. — Entonces ¿Se acabó?

Quería hablar pero no sabía que decir, me quede sin poder decir palabra alguna. Solo me quede ahí, mudo mirándolo fijamente. Él bajo la mirada chasqueando los labios murmullando una maldición a la nada. Se veía lastimado y una opresión en el pecho crecía en mí.  
Heichou se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera levantarse yo tome su mano en un desesperado intento por detenerlo.

— No se vaya — dije rápido como el anterior sueño. — No lo haga por favor. No sé lo que siento pero estoy seguro que no quiero que se vaya.

— Intentémoslo — no pregunto, exigió y tomo una mejilla mía de forma brusca, levantó mi mentón con su otra mano sin sutileza.

—Está bien — aposté lo que empezaba a sentir hacía él, no tenía lógica, no tenía sentido, pero siempre ha existido algo.

Ya no se sentía algo forzado o una falsa, no me lo preguntó porque no había necesidad alguna. Quería descubrir que era esta inquietud, nos miramos un momento más. Su mirada gélida y neutra estaba traspasando lo más profundo de mí, nunca me di cuenta cuando se acercó tanto que nuestras narices rozaban. Mis mejillas ardían de nuevo, sabía que estaba rojo pero no quería perder contacto con él. Cerré mis ojos al ritmo en que él se acercaba.  
Mis labios vírgenes tocaron apenas un roce con él, un suave tacto y trate de corresponder con movimientos torpes.  
Fue lento y sencillo, apenas unos segundos pero estos se sintieron siglos. Él se separó un poco, dejo salir un suspiro sobre mis labios aún con sus ojos cerrados.

— No me equivoque -susurro, yo abrí los ojos y su rostro parecía pacífico. — Tus amigos están preocupados por ti, les daré permiso a que entren a mi habitación.

Mi sonrisa idiota desapareció y volvió un sonrojo en todo mi rostro. Todo este tiempo estuve en su habitación, estaba recostado en la misma cama que él, sin querer me levante pero el volvió a sentarme.

— Heichou, lo siento no lo sabía — baje mi rostro apenado.

— No hay problema — salió con su semblante más calmado, con menos pesar y sentí que algo, a pesar de pequeño, había cambiado en él.

Justo cuando el salió Mikasa, Armin y los demás entraron, los primeros dos corrieron a abrazarme y pidiendo disculpas mientras que los otros sonreían ya calmados. Yo carcajee, el experimentó había sido un fracaso pero el segundo tuvo un resultado positivo, uno que me provocó un cosquilleo en los labios.

* * *

_Eren creía que todo estaba con calma, pero entre los que entraron estaba Hanji, entro lloriqueando, casi de rodillas en una forma exagerada para pedir perdón a su titán favorito. El castaño rió para aceptarlas, cuando lo hizo la cuatro ojos salió pero ahora con un semblante serio._  
_Se dirigió a la oficina del comandante, abrió la puerta y procedió a hablar con él._

—_ Me habías dicho que las células de titán estaba acabando con las células humanas de Eren — Erwin le dijo._

—_ Eso creí — su semblante se hizo más serio. —Creí que sus células se descontrolarían perdiendo su lado humano, pero al parecer es lo contrario, las células están matando a Eren. _

—_ ¿Eso qué quiere decir? — exigió una explicación._

— _Tanto Eren como su versión titán morirán — con amargo le anunció. —He trabajado y estudiado a Eren encontrando una solución. _

_—__¿Cuál es? — ya interesado el rubio._

— _Si salvamos a Eren perderemos nuestra titán, nuestra esperanza. Si lo dejamos pasar como esta podemos usar su habilidad y al final matarlo antes de que se descontrole. — a Hanji le dolía, Eren se había convertido en un amigo para ella pero conocía a Erwin y tenía que hablarle con la verdad__._

— _No diremos nada — fue la decisión del comandante._

—_¡Pero Erwin! — protestó pero fue callada._

—_Hanji nosotros somos las alas de la libertad. Haremos sacrificios necesarios para emprender nuestro vuelo. Por la gloria de la humanidad._

—_ Si logró un tratamiento las estadísticas aumentarán en un 80% de salvarlos — lo miró desafiante, protegiendo a su amigo._

—_ Entonces debes darte prisa — le sonrió._

* * *

_En otro lado, se podía ver en el techo del cuartel como Levi Rivaille estaba sentado observando ahora el cielo ya estrellado. Su mirada parecía tranquila, eran esos momentos en soledad que disfrutaba. No debía pretender seriedad o rudeza, podía sentirse tranquilo y solo admirando la belleza que el enorme cielo le regalaba. Su mente le hizo recordar esos días con sus amigos, justo como estaba ahora solían pasar tiempo juntos, olvidandose de este cruel mundo y solo disfrutando platicas sin sentido e incluso sueños y anhelos. Los extrañaba, era una parte de él que nadie conocía, la parte sensible que todos creen que no existia en él. Tenía el titulo de el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad y ese nombre le obligaba a ser un hombre totalmente recto ganandose la fama de cruel. Si tan solo supieran cuantas vidas vio terminarse por los malditos titanes, cuantas manos sujetaba mientras decían sus últimas palabras, las grandes promesas que le hizo a los cadetes caídos y cuantos lamentos grito a la nada con arrepentimiento, uno grande por tantos sacrificos por ordenes de Erwin, pero sabia que era lo correcto. A decir verdad ¿Él quien era para decir lo moral e inmoral? En el pasado no lo fue, cometio pecados mortales y no le importaba lo que llegaran a sentir los demas por él, un secreto lleno de lujuria y perversión, recién habia entrado a la legión y solo buscaba un pasatiempo para olvidar la crueldad de la guerra. Solo era eso, una necesidad que necesitaba llenar._

_Hanji fue la salvación para él en ese entonces, le ayudo a cambiar y salir de ese abismo. Recuerda cada uno de sus sermones pero uno en especial le hizo entrar en razón aunque fue el más ridiculo y simple a su parecer. Incluso podía avergonzarse de lo tan simple que fue._

_" — ¿Te imaginas cuantas bacterias has tocado? Llenos de mugre y suciedad _— _la chica pensó y con cara de asco volvio a hablar_— _Oh Dios santo, pueden llegar hasta tener enfermedades sexuales."_

_Si, tan solo fue ese un buen comentario para jámas volver a acercarse a un joven y pervertirlo, nunca volvio a hacerlo hasta ahora, pero los motivos eran diferentes. Ese chico con un odio infinito a los titanes le había cautivado desde que lo vio en el juicio, tan terco y obstinado que de verdad llegaría a ser un verdadero placer someterlo, lo comprobo cuando le golpeo en la corte, fue un sentimiento de poder al callar ese mocoso lleno de coraje. Era como dominar a una fiera que en el fondo solo era una criatura tierna. Interesante es lo que se resumia la primera impresión de Levi hacia Eren, pero claramente existia algo mas. Un fuerte sentimiento de protección nacía cada vez que veía ese singular color de ojos, una cálidez al verlo y sobre todo, por fin se sentia vivo con tan solo notar la presencia del castaño. Quería reirse de él mismo, hace bastante tiempo se dio cuenta que cayó enamorado por Eren Jaeger y ahora que existia una posiblidad con él la tomaria._

_Tocó sus labios suavemente y con su semblante inexpresivo miró hacia el cielo, observó hacía el horizonte mientras el viento jugaba con sus mechones negros._

— _Farlan, Isabel, después de todo la vida no es tan mala. —susurró mirando el cielo. Una sonrisa se dibujó como esos tiempos con sus compañeros._

— _Eren tienes que vivir, porque yo sin ti moriré._

* * *

***-*) Sentía hermoso cuando escribi la parte de Levi, era ¿Cómo decirlo? Bastante genial, aveces es dificil encontrar un Levi igual que el personaje, porque en unos fics lo hacen tsundere, otros bastante cruel, algunos demasiado sadomasoquista, etc, etc, etc. Lo mismo pasa con Eren, osea :v esta bien que tenga cara de super pasivo 7u7 pero el nene tiene su caracter, impulsivo y suicida :'v ay..cuanto lo amo (?) Pero para que me hago loca! También disfruto de esos fics con su personalidad algo alterada *-*)9 cada uno tiene lo suyo y puueees**

**En una situación amorosa yo imagino a Levi como alguien directo no tsundere, tampoco lo imagino un hijo de puta (aunque lo sea leel ) porque ha demostrado preocuparse por sus hombres, no taaan drastico porque bueno...necesita tener un caracter bastante fuerte para dirigir *-*)9 a Eren... lo imagino confundido, perturbado por esos sentimientos y mucho más por un hombre y agresivo, sobre todo orgulloso, yo siento que seria orgulloso en ese aspecto porque en todos los fics lo ponen siempre sufriendo TnT (Mira tú, la que escribio que se esta muriendo)**

**En fin, *-* esta listo el capítulo! gracias por leer hasta aquí**


	3. Como se escuchan los amantes

**Tercero! (._.)/ se que es algo estúpido actualizar asi de rápido pero en realidad no cuento con computadora, es de mi hermano y cuando sale puedo usarla *-* por eso tal vez actualice más seguido en wattpad que en fanfiction ojala no se vea tan maal que lo publique seguido :'v es un maaaraton no hice nada (?) -se mata-**

**Espere este capítulo para contestar a las personitas que leyeron este fic a pesar de la mala presentación (sigue siendo mala x'D todavía no se usar bien los espacios y guiones) *-*)/ es hora de contestarles como se lo merecen.**

**minibjk (Obvio no es un usuario pero para mi eso vale mas :'D que aunque no tenga cuenta escriba un comentario):**

**gracias, bueno entonces si logre mi objetivo, que sea un romance am.. sencillo(?) Frases simples con significados grandes**

**Heichouu solo quiere vivir(?! :c **

** -san: nadie quiere que muera :C (Escuchaste Isa La Llama! :c) x'D asjkfakjk el cejotas no me cae mal pero buaano :v se lo merecia por la tortura al pobre mocoso.**

**S.K Allen-chan: Muchas gracias *-* tu comentario fue el que mas me llego y animo de sobre manera, omg enserio? juro que por tu comentario me esforzare el doble! para poder tener un Levi y Eren autenticos y con una trama interesante, sin olvidar a los titanes ni la crueldad que siempre ha tenido el anime, de verdad gracias**

**Rina: besos a ti :'3 bueno...yo quería llorar cuando lo escribí, quien me manda a escuchar call your name cuando escribia la escena de Mikasa, Armin y Eren :c gracias por tu comentario n.n**

**S-S-C-F-F-S ( ;-; estube deletreando tu nombre para no equivocarme ...ah, podia pegar y pegar): Supongo que no hay tantos reviews porque soy amateur o la trama no es tan interesante (?) No lo se, pero eso no me desanima gracias por decir que es hermosa *-* y si :V Eren pasiva lo amo UnU X'D por oxigenado jasjkdjkfd adiós adiós n.n!**

* * *

Yo seguía en la habitación de Levi con mis compañeros hasta que el sargento volvió y los demás se retiraron, Mikasa y Armin fueron los últimos y cuando nos quedamos a solas me puse nervioso.

— Heichou, es tarde y debo retirarme al sótano. — hable avergonzado.

— Dormirás aquí quieras o no — me miró y yo me espante al mal interpretar lo dicho. — Mocoso no seas impaciente, aún no es tiempo para eso. — yo me sonroje hasta las orejas y podría jurar que se burló de mí.

Se recostó al lado mío y yo estaba aún más nervioso sin saber que hacer o donde mover, ni siquiera podía respirar tranquilo por miedo a que le molestara. Me atreví y me volteé a verlo.

— ¿Puedo abrazarlo? — le pregunté y el rodó los ojos.

— Te habías tardado, ven — me atrajo a él acomodando mi rostro en su pecho, me moví un poco y mordí mis labios para sostener una carcajada. Por su altura y tomando en cuenta que puso mi rostro en su pecho sus pies me llegaban abajo de las rodillas. Varios besos intercambiamos hasta que yo comencé a bostezar.

Poco a poco me deje caer en el sueño, igualando su respiración y calmándome con sus latidos. Él acariciaba mis cabellos suaves hasta no recordar nada. No tuve pesadillas, incluso no soñé nada, solo tenía esa sensación de haber descansado como nunca, me sentía tranquilo y en paz, me sentía completo.  
Me removí en el colchón y tuve el mismo despertar, él ya había despertado y ya eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Había exagerado en el sueño pero últimamente me sentía demasiado débil, estire mis brazos y en unos minutos mis compañeros habían entrado para verificar que estuviera bien, estaban todos los novatos.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — preguntó Historia y me alegre que ya hablará más.

— ¿Quién no estaría bien descansando tanto? — se quejó Jean y Connie le golpeo el codo.

— Es verdad pero ni siquiera ha comido — agregó preocupado Armin.

— ¡Lo siento! No despertabas y comí tu desayuno — pensó un poco y se rió nerviosa — y también tú almuerzo

Yo me reí y seguimos conversando, Mikasa me había traído un poco de las sobras de la comida pero a decir verdad no tenía mucho apetito, aún así probé la mitad.  
No podía decir el cómo o por qué pero de verdad sentía que las paredes se hacían más pequeñas, yo seguía con Mikasa Armin y los demás en la habitación de Levi pero comenzaba a faltar el aire, por un momento ellos se convirtieron en siluetas borrosas ¿Era imaginación mía? Deje a un lado esa sensación de sofoco y me concentre en seguir la plática, poco a poco se fueron retirando. La primera fue Historia y seguida de ella Sasha y Connie se marcharon, Jean y yo comenzamos a pelear, por eso Armin le pidió que saliera dejándonos a los tres solos, Mikasa preocupada por mí y el rubio tratando de calmarme cuando yo me desesperaba por la sobre protección de mi hermana adoptiva.  
Seguía recostado en la habitación de Heichou pero sin saber cómo comenzó, Mikasa me detenía con sus brazos evitando que me moviera, después de eso, sentí el peso del cuerpo de Armin encima del mío; él estaba sobre mi intentando hacerme cosquillas en los costados, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así pero esta vez fue nostálgico, desde pequeño no hacíamos estos juegos.  
La puerta se abrió y los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver su cara oscurecida de enfado. Por algún impulso lógico Armin se bajó de mi abdomen.

— Idiota ¿Te sientes mejor no? — su tono estaba más enfadado todavía, del miedo solo pude asentir. — Qué bien, porque limpiaras todo el puto día conmigo. Lárguense. — refiriéndose a mis amigos.

Mikasa iba a protestar pero Armin tapo sus labios con su palma saliendo casi corriendo de ahí, yo tragué duro cuando la puerta cerró dejándonos a los dos solos.

— No hagas eso — advirtió.

— ¿Qué? — lo vi, mala idea, sus ojos me intimidaron haciendo que mi mirada se clavara en el suelo. Caminó hacia mí, con cada paso marcaba su autoridad hasta que estuvo frente mío.

— No me gusta cómo se siente — enmarcó una ceja enfadado y suspire, hace mucho me había percatado que Levi no es bueno con los sentimientos.

— ¿Qué sientes? — cuando apenas terminé la frase el jalo de mis cabellos obligándome a verlo.

— Quiero matar a quien se acerqué a ti.  
— su mirada filosa podía cortar hasta mis pensamientos. _Peligro _gritaba mi mente, mis sentimientos decían _acércate, _yo opté por acercarme.

— Se les llama celos, es cuando te molesta que una persona demuestre interés en algo o alguien que quieres solo para ti. — me sonroje al decir lo último evitando su mirada, el parecía analizar la información y me miró.

— Algo así como una necesidad de marcar territorio ¿No es así? — pude jurar que una muy leve sonrisa se escapó por un segundo.

— Se podría decir — quería levantarme pero ahora el dejó caer su cuerpo en mi sacándome el aire, cuando se levantó un poco no me dio tiempo ni de respirar ya que ahora olvidé como hacerlo al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Mordiendo y jalando mi piel hacia sus labios posesivamente. Suspire fuerte y mis manos temblaron, pude recuperar el aliento cuando el separó sus labios de mi cuello dejando marcas rojas en él.

— Esto demuestra que eres mío — delineó las marcas con sus yemas y después subiendo a mis labios.

— En las parejas también existe la confianza — le di una lección nueva al mismo tiempo en qué mis dedos golpearon levemente su frente, sonrojado volví a hablar. — Tienes que confiar en mí.

— Eso hago — se levantó de mi extendiendo su mano para levantarme, me fastidió un poco el sentirme como una dama pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de felicidad al saber que el confiaba en mí.  
Nos retiramos de su habitación para llegar a la cocina, creía que era una excusa lo de limpiar pero ahora veo que era verdad. Heichou se quitó su chaqueta y usando su pañuelo ahora protegiendo su boca de las bacterias. Tomó de una mesa otro pañuelo igual que el suyo caminando hacia mí.

— Oye mocoso — me dijo acercándose con el pañuelo.

— ¿Heichou? — hablé alegremente pero sentí una patada en mi abdomen obligándome a caer de rodillas, quedando él más alto que yo, lo mire confundido y adolorido pero el solo se inclinó hacia mí.

— Eres tan imbécil que te vas a enfermar con los gérmenes — Levi me colocaba el pañuelo y por primera vez no lo use en la cabeza, si no en la boca. Me golpeó por qué no me alcanzaba y el solo se preocupaba por mí, de una manera rara que me hacía sentir cada vez más cosas.

Seguíamos limpiando la cocina para después caminar y detenernos en el pasillo, donde Levi se sentó en la orilla gruesa de una ventana, viéndose más alto que yo, reí un poco y el solo me miro seriamente.

—Usted nunca demuestra sus sentimientos — el me miró inexpresivamente pero yo contuve la mirada en sus ojos.

— Los tengo — dijo. — Solo aprendí a no demostrarlos.

— ¿Por qué? — en un acto de valor tome su mano bajando la mirada avergonzado, jugué con sus dedos nervioso.

— Porque sentir duele.

Me quede helado con aquella respuesta, el parecía tener la mirada perdida en alguna parte y no sabía la razón pero deseaba conocer cada parte de él. Jugué con sus dedos y el levanto su mano observando nuestros dedos entrelazados, yo sonreí y esta vez en lugar de jugar con su mano junte su palma con la mía lentamente entrelazándolas. Una sonrisa se me escapó al sentir que Heichou apretaba fuertemente mi mano contra ella.

— ¿Te lastimó? — le pregunte bromeando, a decir verdad todavía no creía que tuviera sentimientos hacia mí.

— No — admitió y yo abrí los ojos algo herido pero el hablo. — Tú alivias mi dolor

Separe nuestras manos bruscamente y con mi rostro bañado en un ligero tono rosa, ya no quería sentir aquéllos fuertes latidos que incluso dolían. Me quedé sin decir nada, avergonzado y sin habla hasta que el estiro su brazo jalándome hacia él, aprovechó que él estaba sentado arriba del puente y choco nuestras frentes y nos miramos fijamente, nunca pude descubrir el color de sus ojos.

— Mocoso — susurró antes de besarme.

Sus besos nunca se sintieron tan demandantes como ahora, era una cálida sensación de protección y a la vez peligro. Una advertencia en que ahora yo le pertenecía solamente a él, y debo admitir, que de alguna forma masoquista eso a mí me gustaba. Mordió mis labios exigiendo acceso a mi boca, pero lo negué y al parecer él respeto eso ya que separo sus labios de los míos.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? — mis ojos llorosos hacían notar lo avergonzado que me sentía.

— Nunca te obligaré a hacer algo. — él cruzó los brazos despreocupadamente pero su mirada aún seguía en mí, chasqueo sus labios enfadado. — Además lo que quiero hacerte es ilegal.

Estúpido sarcasmo del sargento que logra poner en mi rostro varias tonalidades del rojo. Tome la escoba y la moví exageradamente en un intento por evadir la vergüenza. Él detuvo mi acto sujetando la escoba rozando suavemente mis dedos, seguro lo hizo a propósito.

— No la trates así — me regaño el amante de la limpieza levantándose de la ventana.  
— Vayamos ahora a las habitaciones.

En todo el tiempo en que limpiábamos sentía débil mi cuerpo pero no dije nada.  
En ratos veía borroso a Levi y más de una vez rompí algo al tratar de limpiarlo. Sentía que el piso me movía pero yo continuaba con las tareas, no quería preocuparlo por algo que no importaba mucho así que seguí.  
Levi sacudía los muebles. Mientras yo tendía la cama de Jean, eran unas sábanas blancas y yo antes de acomodarlas las sujete con fuerza entre mis puños, respire profundo y las acomodé en el colchón, cuando ya estaba listo un mareo más fuerte que los demás me sacudió por completo dejándome caer de rodillas al piso y con la cabeza recostada en la cama, Heichou iba a reclamarme hasta que escuchó como era víctima de un ataque de tos.

— Eren, ¿Te sientes mal? — escuché sus pasos y yo levanté unos centímetros mi rostro de la cama, me espante al ver el resultado, solo eso recuerdo con claridad porqué un fuerte dolor causó el mismo resultado en las sábanas pero con más fuerza.

— _¡Eren!_ — Volvía a escuchar gritos del sargento entre la realidad y la inconsciencia.

— _¡Responde! — Eso trato pero no puedo hablar. _

_Sentía los fuertes brazos de Levi aún medio inconsciente, era cargado por el pero yo sólo veía negro. Volví a toser, manchándole a él también como las sábanas, quería con mi mano tratar de quitar los pequeños hilos pero mi mano tembló, casi se cae si no fuera porque Levi la sostuvo, eso me dio fuerza para hablar._

— Lamento haber ensuciado con mi sangre — mi voz temblorosa y casi nula lo sacó de quicio o eso sentí.

Escuche pasos y sentía que me movía en los brazos de Levi hasta que mi cuerpo toco un colchón, supongo que sin sábana alguna. Quería hablar pero otra fuerte tos lo impidió saliendo nuevamente sangre de mi boca. Alguien toco mi pecho pero por su perfume supe que no era Levi, el reflejó de sus lentes no me dejaba ver su expresión pero sabía que era Hanji.

— Eren, escucha quiero que saques todo, deja de retenerlo — su voz parecía dudar y enfrente mío estaba solo un pañuelo.

— ¡Deja tus estupideces Hanji! ¡Dale algo! ¡Revísalo! lo que sea pero ayúdalo. — escuche la voz del sargento desesperado pero ella lo ignoró.

Yo temblaba, sentía que no podía ni siquiera respirar y a la vez me torturaba un fuerte dolor comenzando desde los pulmones. Le hice caso tomando el pañuelo y esta vez tosí mas fuerte sin contenerme, no podía evitar que de mi garganta salieran hilos de sangre pero acompañado ahora de un líquido amarillo. Era realmente asqueroso, hasta se podría decir que me daba vergüenza a pesar de sentirme tan mal.  
Respire inhalando y exhalando, Hanji me paso un vaso de agua y un líquido para limpiar mi boca, yo lo acepté caminando al baño para enjuagarme, cuando lo hice salí y solo escuchaba una discusión.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — aun acorralando a Hanji en la pared. — Eren está mal ¿No harás nada?

— No sabemos nada de su cuerpo — ella evitó la mirada de Levi y este la empujó más fuerte a la pared. — Recuerda que Eren es un... — el interrumpió.

— Es un humano — yo abrí los ojos, quería llorar por lo que Heichou dijo.

Desde que tengo esta habilidad de convertirme en titán me he sentido perdido, en las noches lloraba al sentirme un monstruo, cuando supe que había lastimado a Mikasa en la noche me dejaba golpear mi frente contra la dura pared, debía castigarme de alguna manera, aliviar el dolor de ya no ser un humano y ser un desquiciado monstruo. Tenía miedo en cada misión de descontrolarme y matar a mis compañeros, temía de mí mismo, incluso sentía a veces que una fuerza lleno de venganza me susurraba, discreto y como un veneno me susurraba _Mátalos a todos_ pero era más fuerte mi voluntad de salvar a la humanidad. Ahora, escuchaba como la persona que estremecía mi ser pronunciaba que yo era un humano, él no me veía como un monstruo o un arma, para Levi sólo era una persona más, con cosas pequeñas e inconscientemente creo que él me ha estado enamorando.

Seguían discutiendo y yo tosí una vez más alarmando a los dos y acercándose hacía mí, dirigí mi mirada a mi palma pero ahora no había ningún líquido, se había calmado sin embargo aún tenía el malestar al menos no tan fuerte, lo suficiente para respirar sin dolor.

— Eren ¿Estas mejor? — Hanji tocó mi mejilla acariciándola, siento que no tengo color alguno porqué me siento helado.

— Si — solté y volví a respirar pesadamente.

— Tosió sangre, claro que no está bien — Levi habló y ella desvío la mirada arrepentida.

— No sea duro con Hanji — lo mire y mis ojos se fueron hacia la castaña. — Tenías razón, gracias Hanji por siempre cuidar de mí.

Le sonreí pero la castaña al escuchar la última frase pude ver como un brillo en sus ojos se opacaba, estaba curioso del porqué pero ella volvió a desviar la mirada y con la manga de su chaqueta tallo sus ojos. Me devolvió la sonrisa, una grande y chiflada sonrisa, pero no era como las de siempre. _Era una tan falsa. _

— Dime si te sientes mal de nuevo — me volvió a decir con esa sonrisa falsa y se retiró. Me preocupaba, quería ir tras ella pero una mano jalo la mía.

— ¿Estás bien? — sonó como un jadeo desesperado, me estremecí al verlo, su rostro sin una emoción pero su respiración algo alterada.

— Lo estoy — tomé sus mejillas, una en cada mano y lo mire a los ojos, me miro seriamente. — Estoy bien.

— Deja de mentirme, las parejas dicen cuando les duele algo ¿No? — parecía enfadado y pellizco mi mejilla, la soltó hasta ponerla roja. — Me has mentido muchas veces.

— Es porque no quiero preocuparte — miré abajo, maldita sea, nuevamente tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Nunca dejarás de preocuparme — alcé mi vista y sentía un sofoco por tanta sobre protección.

— Puedo cuidarme solo — frunció el ceño muy levemente al escucharme y nos miramos fijamente hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso en mi habitación? — se quejó fuerte Jean y yo gire los ojos irritado.

— Nada, yo limpiare todo — le di la vuelta a Heichou para salir pero un brazo me detuvo, gire al creer que era Levi pero me sorprendí al ver que era Jean, por mi despreocupación quedamos frente a frente.

— Estas pálido — me dijo preocupado ¿Jean preocupado? de verdad que me siento mal.

— No es nada — ignoré la frívola mirada de Levi y seguí caminando pero me detuvo por algo que dijo Jean.

— No quiero perder a alguien más — una imagen borrosa de Marco apareció en mi mente, me di la vuelta y le sonreí.

— No me vas a perder, me tendrás jodiendote un rato más.

Aluciné, debía estar alucinando porqué vi como Jean giro su rostro avergonzado, lo mire con duda pero una mano me llevo arrastrando hasta la salida, le reprochaba a Levi pero él me llevo hasta el sótano y con una patada me tiro al oscuro y frío suelo de este, me levanté pero sus manos jalaron el cuello de mi camisa peligrosamente.

— Te dije que no me gusta — apretó más el cuello de la camisa y su mirada parecía asesinarme. — Obedece inútil, si no te quiero cerca de los demás tú tienes que ceder.

— Soy su pareja no su objeto — sollocé y el me soltó dejándome caer en el suelo, abracé mis rodillas sollozando más fuerte. Intentó acercar su mano pero yo me alejé. No quería sacar mi vista de mis rodillas pero presentí que él se sentó al lado mío.

— ¿Por qué a él sí? — soltó algo lastimoso pero no contesté. — ¿Por qué a él si le dices cosas así? Él no quiere perder a alguien más y tú dices que no te perderá — se calló y volvió a hablar con un tono cansado —  
Yo no tengo nada que perder, porque siento que ni siquiera te tengo a ti.

Esta vez sí levanté la vista y lo volteé a ver directamente, sentía pena que Heichou viera mis lágrimas pero me sentí peor al saber que sin intención había lastimado a Levi, me acerqué un poco más y el rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

— ¿No tienes a nadie? — pregunté suave y con atención.

— No — contestó seco pero al ver mi mirada supuso que no estaría contento con esa respuesta. — Nací en la Ciudad Subterránea, donde la comida escasea y las personas luchan por sobrevivir robando. Mi madre trabajaba en un prostíbulo pero ella murió cuando tenía 8 años, desde ahí tuve que vivir en la calle.

— ¿No tenías amigos? — pregunte y su mirada oscureció con pesar, aún así yo quería escucharlo, aunque fuera en partes confusas.

— Se llamaba Farlan — me estremecí por el verbo en pasado. — Él y yo un día robamos equipos tridimensionales de los estúpidos de la policía militar. — esbozo una sonrisa perdida recordando — Nunca lo dije, pero la primera vez que lo use me sentía libre... Con ellos pudimos robar la comida más fácil y ayudábamos a quien lo necesitaba, después se nos unió una chica boba y terca llamada Isabel, por un tiempo ellos fueron mis primeros amigos, pero llego el día en que Erwin nos atrapó. Nos obligó a entrar a la legión de Reconocimiento, era eso o quedar en manos de la policía militar, yo sabía que esos corruptos no solo nos encarcelarían, solo quería protegerlos así que accedí -su mirada comenzó a decaer, esta vez parecía que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — toqué su hombro siendo su apoyo, él no parecía tener vida, no creo que me haya escuchado, parecía perdido en sus palabras.

— Fueron comidos por titanes ante mis ojos — no dio detalles, era doloroso para él y yo sabía la rabia y el trauma al ver una persona amada siendo comida. Es un sentimiento lleno de horror, es doloroso presenciar la muerte de un ser querido pero es algo indescriptible ver como se apaga su vida de una manera tan grotesca y sin alguna pizca de humanidad. Ellos no lo merecían.

Lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ella, recibí patadas, insultos y jalones pero no quería apartarme de él. Cuando se detuvo me sostuvo fuerte, sin llorar, sólo me quede quieto escuchando su respiración suave y a la vez cargada de resentimiento. Calmado se separó un poco de mí y yo esboce una tímida sonrisa con unas mejillas bañadas en rojo.

— Me tienes a mí — desvíe la mirada evitando el contactó, estaba ardiendo de la cara.

— No tenía nada y llegaste dándome todo -su voz sonó firme. — Por eso tienes que vivir.

— ¿Qué pasara si muero? — solté sin pensar y él se acercó mordiendo mi oreja.

— No pasara, cuidare tu vida más que la mía — me miró tan serio como nunca me había visto y solo pude sonrojarme aún más y depositando un suave beso en él. — Pero no te acerques a Jean —me advirtió y yo evité otra pelea solo asintiendo feliz.

— Gracias — pronuncie y me gane una mirada de duda de Heichou — Por estar conmigo

No obtuve respuesta pero nuevamente estampó sus labios en los míos esta vez de una manera hambrienta mordiendo mis labios y ahora no negué su entrada a mi boca explorándola, eran movimientos bruscos y fuertes causándome un estremecimiento, me jalo más hacia él y yo sumiso accedí, no tenía como moverme, mi cuerpo estaba entre la pared y su cuerpo pero el contacto fue interrumpido por unos platos llenos de comida cayéndose al piso, nos dimos la vuelta para ver la mirada asombrada del sujeto.

— ¡Levi suéltalo! — gritó aquella voz, era Hanji que ahora empujo a Levi lejos de mí.

— No es tu asunto cuatro ojos — se levantó por si sólo y me brindó su mano pero cuando iba a tocarla Hanji lo golpeó con la suya.

—Eren solo es un niño — lo miró sería, ella pocas veces lo era pero cuando lo hacía debíamos tenerle miedo. — No te aproveches de él.

— No me he aprovechado — habló tranquilo y Hanji iba a gritarle pero yo la detuve.

— ¡Levi no me ha hecho nada! — exclame enojado y ella se agachó para verme directamente-

— Eren tienes 15 años es normal que te sientas confundido — sostuvo mis hombros pero volteó a ver a Levi con cara de pocos amigos. — Te diré la verdad, eres mi mejor amigo pero no dejare que le hagan más daño a Eren.

Ahora si estaba confundido ¿Más daño? No sabía a qué se refería pero inevitablemente sentí temor ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si Levi solo se aprovechaba de mí? Baje mi mirada sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que hago? — esta vez pude notar cierto enojo en Heichou pero yo seguía divagando en mi mente.

— ¿Realmente quieres que lo diga en frente de él? — como un clic mi mente reaccionó y yo levante mi mirada ahora con temor ¿Era tan grave? No quiero dudar de él.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Levi desesperado, demasiado raro en él, un ardor creció en mí, como un presentimiento pero quería confiar en él.

— Yo lo quiero — le dije decidido a Hanji y ella me vio con comprensión y a la vez tristeza.

— En el pasado Levi acostumbraba a acostarse con los cadetes nuevos. — dictó con suavidad y tacto pero eso era como la muerte para mí.

Sin saber sentía lágrimas rondando por mis mejillas, esas palabras rondaban por mi mente una y otra vez, torturándome y tatuándose muy en el fondo. Mi mente comenzó igual a lastimarme, imaginando al sargento usando las mismas palabras con otros, besándolos como lo hacía conmigo, jugando con ellos como lo hizo.

— Esto es diferente — trató de hablarme pero yo solo negaba varias veces con mi cabeza, lo veía borroso por mis lágrimas. — Eren eres diferente —una vil mentira más.

— ¡Por una mierda Eren! — escupió ya enfadado — ¿Crees que no me hubiera acostado ya contigo si solo quería eso?

Quería contestarle pero sólo de mis labios se escuchó un quejido lleno de decepción e ilusiones rotas. Hanji se levantó abofeteando a Heichou, pude ver como Levi se quedó petrificado y una vista lastimosa se encontraba en sus ojos al escuchar mi llanto. Hanji me abrazó pero no quería sentir nada, me deje abrazar sin embargo no la abracé.

— Vete — habló duramente la castaña y el sargento se fue sin nada que decir, cuando lo vi salir sabía que no debí haber confiado en él.

Hanji se quedó un rato conmigo, tratando de hacerme reír o distrayéndome con muchas historias que había leído pero yo solo recordaba esos besos que me había dado. Ella me entendió y escuchó todo lo que le había dicho y lo que él me dijo. Se sorprendió al escuchar que se había abierto a mí, también que si habíamos dormido junto pero no pasó nada pero ella solo me abrazo y me dio un típico discurso de "_ya lo superarás"_ como si fuera tan fácil.  
Me canse de su voz y fingí haberme dormido pero cuando salió abrí mis ojos llorando en silencio y maldiciéndolo en cada oportunidad que se me daba.

* * *

_Levi esperaba afuera de la habitación de Hanji hasta que ella apareció, cuando la vio la empujo directamente a la pared pero ella no titubeo._

—_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — susurró peligrosamente._

—_ No jugarás con el — le devolvió una mirada llena de autoridad._

— _¡Cállate! Al fin lo había encontrado — habló en un tono tóxico._

—_ ¿Qué? ¿Otra noche? — le dijo fríamente pero solo para aclarar sus dudas y el negó._

— _Me sentía vivo — aflojo su agarre y ella lo miro con duda y pena._

— _¿Te enamoraste? — Levi no contestó pero su expresión entre avergonzado y con arrepentimiento lo dijo todo. — Lo siento pero tenía que saberlo, lo estabas engañando._

—_ No quería que se enterará de aquello — bajo la vista y se desahogó con su mejor amiga. — No quiero involucrarlo en mi pasado, solo en mi presente._

— _Si quieres tenerlo en el presente debe aceptar tu pasado para pertenecer en tu futuro — acarició su hombro con paciencia._

_—¿Por qué? — cuestionó._

—_ Por qué eso hacen las parejas. — se marchó a su habitación dejando a Levi solo con un pensamiento._

_Eren, lucharé por ti._

* * *

**:c No me odien por hacerlos pelear demasiado rápido! Solo...salio asi de la nada de mi mente rara, adjsk ojala sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo! (claaro..si alguien lo lee) besos! *-* **


	4. Llegadas inesperadas y sueñoChapter 4

**He llegado con el capítulo 4 *-* es idea mia o siento que le falto algo? :C No lo se pero aquí esta el resultado! y espero que les guste, como siempre muchas gracias a los que estan leyendo este capítulo seguramente son pocos pero como dije eso no me desanima *-* Vuelvo a recalcar mis motivos del porque estoy publicando demasiado rapido: No cuento con computadora y seria bello estar al corriente en esta página como en wattpad *-* sigo teniendo nervios n.n es mi página favorita de echo hasta ahorita mi fic favorito riren es "Efecto Ackerman" de Akira Cassie ella simplemente escribe tan genial *-* la admiro n.n Bueno dejo el capitulo aqui n-n  
**

* * *

Cuando desperté todo parecía irreal, mi cabeza dolía intensamente y con pesar me levanté de la cama y tomé mi cambio de ropa dispuesto a ir al baño.  
A duras penas dormí cerca de dos horas y presentí que desperté más temprano de lo habitual y por eso mismo no había nadie en las duchas, fue mejor, a decir verdad no quería encontrarme con alguien, necesitaba despejarme aunque fuera un poco.  
Sin ganas y con movimientos pesados me deshice de mi ropa llegando a la ducha, sentía las gotas frías del agua pasando por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y llevándose el estrés. Me gustaba eso, sentirme mojado y cerrar los ojos, disfrutaba la sensación del agua en cada parte de mi rostro porqué así no sentía la diferencia entre el agua y mis lágrimas. Era un alivio el ruido de las gotas chocando con el suelo porqué hacia perder el sonido de mis sollozos en la nada.  
Salí de ella y fui a ver mi reflejó en el espejo del lavabo, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar y debajo de estos una fina ojera de un color más oscuro, apenas visible. Mi vista era patética.

_Madre, hablabas maravillas del amor, decías que iba a sentirme vivo. ¿Por qué no me hablaste del desamor? Una sensación igual que estar muerto._

Muerte, eso paso por mi mente varías veces ¿Cuántos compañeros habían muerto por los titanes? Dieron la vida orgullosamente y sin retirar su valentía y yo llorando por algo insignificante. Debía ser fuerte y clavarme en el objetivo, no necesito emociones, no debemos hablar de amor, necesitamos la victoria y la gloria de la humanidad. Cursilerías estúpidas no nos mantendrán con vida. Un dolor agudo hizo que doblará y nuevos hilos de sangre salieron de mi boca seguido de un mareo, con mi puño lo limpié y rechacé la idea de caerme, no volvería a ver mi reflejó patético, debía ser fuerte, necesitaba serlo.

Talle mis ojos con agua fuertemente y enjuague mi boca para después relajar mi mente hasta reaccionar, debía fijar mi destino como la esperanza de la humanidad aunque muriera en el intentó.  
Miré de nuevo mi reflejó y esta vez pude apreciar una determinación reflejada en mis ojos, una furia por arrebatarnos nuestra libertad, yo tenía que devolverla por el recuerdo de mi madre y sueños de los demás. Con esos pensamientos me vestí con el uniforme excepto por la chaqueta pero cuando abrí la puerta para salir del baño me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver. Sus ojos filosos me observaron hasta mi interior, yo le devolví la mirada fijamente sin vacilar, desde ahora lo trataría como mi superior y no me dejaría caer. Con respeto lo salude con el saludo correspondiente y el me miró con duda por tanto formalismo.

— Eren tenemos que hablar — no pidió, exigió.

— ¿Algo referente con mi entrenamiento? — alcé más la vista cabreándolo un poco por su baja estatura.

— Es sobre nuestra relación — cruzó sus brazos desinteresado pero su mirada brillaba con mera atención.

— Usted es mi superior y yo solo un cadete -mi voz sonó más amarga pero mi orgullo no cedió. — No hay nada más.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como una ruptura? — habló Levi, casi como un murmullo sin sentimientos, se escuchaba vacío.

— No — Heichou levantó la mirada con mejoría pero seguí hablando. — No se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó.

Vi que agachó su mirada y tenía la mirada sombría, no era esa expresión de miedo que te estremecía, era un gesto lastimado cubierto por una fina capa de indiferencia. Pude notar sus labios por abrirse pero los cerró al instante al no saber qué decir, sólo se giró dejándome solo. Algo se quebró dentro de mí y su expresión pasaba por mi mente lentamente como una película. Lo había lastimado.

— ¡Eren! Al fin te has despertado — me di la vuelta para ver quién era encontrándome con Armin, él me observó más de cerca notando mis ojeras. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si -mentí con una sonrisa — ¿Qué podría estar mal? — solté una leve risa, él sonrió creyendo mi falsedad o eso creí.

— Eres realmente malo mintiendo — palmeo mi hombro y yo seguí su juego.

— Bueno rey de las mentiras no soy tan bueno fingiendo como tú — me refería a las veces en que él había mentido, por ejemplo descubriendo a Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt pero cuando lo mencione él soltó mi hombro como si quemara captando la indirecta.

— Tengo que alistarme — dijo seriamente marchándose y dejándome con dudas. El tiempo en el que yo había sido secuestrado noté un cambio en él, algo que lo atormentaba y se volvía cada vez más cambiante. Tal vez me había pasado, anoté mentalmente disculparme con él después.

Me dirigí al comedor sentándome a lado de Mikasa que ya estaba arreglada y como siempre con la bufanda que le había obsequiado, despeine sus cabellos y ella se extrañó por mi gesto pero yo le sonreí.  
En pocos minutos ya todos a excepción de Levi y Armin se encontraban en el comedor sentados disfrutando el desayuno y algunos riendo por las ocurrencias de Hanji, ella debes en cuando me dedicaba miradas preocupadas pero yo las ignoraba. Miré despistadamente el asiento vacío a mi lado, Armin fue de los primeros en levantarse y aún así no estaba pero mis pensamientos fueron callados cuando él entró tomando el lugar a mi lado con su actitud de siempre, amable y calmada, hablándome como si nada hubiera pasado. Esos cambios me estaban dando un mal presentimiento, pero no dije nada evitando la disculpa. El desayuno fue tedioso para mí, se me hizo eterno e incómodo, mis pensamientos sólo vagaban suplicando a que el sargento entrará de una vez pero nunca sucedió.  
Esta vez era turno de Connie con los deberes del comedor así que los demás y yo íbamos a retirarnos pero Hanji nos detuvo.

— Erwin quiere vernos en su oficina, Connie puedes dejar los deberes para después. — ella salió y los demás la seguimos con duda.

Mientras caminábamos hacía su oficina se escuchaban susurros entre nosotros por las dudas que teníamos hasta que llegamos a su oficina entrando en ella, entonces ahí lo vi, justo al lado del comandante Erwin hablando con un claro desinterés, llegué y sus ojos me observaron un segundo pero se desviaron sin ánimos. Hanji se acercó a ellos dos parándose justo al lado como su lugar de nuestro superior. Levi no había vuelto a verme y otra vez la sensación de un vacío se situó en mí. Lo ignoré y me uní a los demás con el saludo.

— Qué bien que están todos aquí — habló Erwin captando nuestra atención. — Debo comunicarles dos cosas esenciales para volver con las expediciones. — nos alertamos, nuestra situación era un tanto crítica. — Se lo que piensan, la legión ha caído y nos faltan reclutas es por eso que llegamos a medidas drásticas.

— ¿Cuáles son? — preguntó esta vez Historia.

— Transferimos a dos cadetes de las tropas estacionarias hacia la legión de reconocimiento — sonó firme como siempre y Jean se mostró más extrañado que todos tomando la palabra.

— Creí que no era posible esos cambios — dijo él.

— Cómo dije son medidas drásticas — habló ahora en un tono amable pero sin dejar de sonar duro. — Ellos son sus nuevos compañeros Kathie y Heinz  
— exclamó justo cuando la puerta dejo entrar dos siluetas nuevas para nosotros.

Mi vista se dirigió primero a la chica con una enorme sonrisa, ella era de estatura baja dueña de unos ojos grandes color celeste y un cabello negro azulado, un fleco del lado izquierdo y el resto recogido en una coleta baja acomodada en el mismo lado que el mencionado fleco. Ella notó mi vista y me sonrió de vuelta con un energético saludo con su mano, yo sonreí nervioso y después mire al chico un poco más alto que yo, estaba recargado en la pared con mala cara, tenía el cabello café miel y unos ojos verdes e igual de grandes, los dos parecían de 18 años y al parecer ya llevaban el uniforme de la legión

— Antes de retomar las expediciones deberán entrenarlos para estar al nivel, también contaremos con unos cuantos de la policía militar pero conociéndolos no servirán de mucho. — fríamente nos comentó.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo para estas medidas? — Armin cuestionó.

— Los ataques de los titanes cada vez son más constantes y por ende los cadetes han disminuido drásticamente, es por eso que debemos buscar apoyo de otros cadetes para evitar una tragedia, claro, solo hasta que lleguen los nuevos reclutas — finalizó.

— En pocas palabras ¿Están obligando a personas de la policía militar y tropas estacionarias al prácticamente suicidio?  
— Sasha tomó la palabra decaída.

— No solo eso — por primera vez hablo Levi captando toda mi atención, él lo notó y me sonroje abofeteándome mentalmente, debo ser orgulloso. — El podrido sistema está obligando a jóvenes de bajos recursos alistarse con el soborno de alimentos para sus familias. — al escuchar eso un fuerte coraje se proyectó en mí, iba a hablar pero una voz se me adelantó.

— ¡Son unos bastardos! — gritó y conocí la voz de Kathie, un brillo estaba en sus ojos, lo conocía, era esa mirada igual que la mía. — Es por eso que Heinz y yo pedimos el cambio, no queremos que nuestros familiares sufran y yo cargare con él dolor  
— lo soltó con furia pero con la mirada hacia al frente, parecía ser impulsiva.

— Emotivo discurso para alguien que no se ha enfrentado ni siquiera con uno — la desánimo Levi y ella decayó dramáticamente y yo me reí ganándome su atención.

— Me llamo Kathie Frendler, ¿Tú quién eres niño? — se acercó hacia mí ganándose los celos de Mikasa y comenzó a caminar en círculos rodeándome, parecía estudiarme.

— Eren Jaeger — la mire desconfiando pero ella no lo notó, sólo su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

— ¡La esperanza de la humanidad! — no me tenía miedo, parecía que confía en mí y ese detalle me hizo sentir bien. — En ti confío mis sueños

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño? — le pregunte ya animado.

— Ver una lluvia de estrellas — ella volvió a sonreír animada y con ojos soñadores pero una carcajada hizo que su expresión fuera de fingido enfado. El dueño de la risa era Jean.

— Eso no es más que un mito, lo siento niña pero soy un hombre honesto — ahí va de nuevo pero ella se acercó pateando su rodilla y Connie junto con Sasha se burlaron de Jean que ahora estaba en el piso.

— ¡Me empiezas a caer bien! — se rió Connie y Sasha le dio un codazo con una actitud celosa. Ella le dedico una sonrisa con su pulgar arriba y luego dirigió su vista a Jean.

— ¡No es un mito! Es por la ubicación de las murallas, por eso no es posible verlo.  
— defendiendo su creencia.

— Yo te creo — Armin la defendió amablemente y ella se sorprendió mostrándose tímida, vaya mujer tan rara.

— Pero para eso debemos exterminar a los titanes — ella se veía entusiasmada y Jean re sopló.

— Genial, nos consiguieron una Eren femenina — sarcásticamente habló y lo mire enojado.

— Bueno, al parecer se llevaran bien, confío en cada uno de ustedes para transmitirles sus habilidades — el comandante se levantó para retirarse pero se detuvo. — Levi, hoy quiero que entrenes personalmente a Eren en cuanto a combates cuerpo a cuerpo — yo me estremecí por su petición.

— ¿Por qué combate cuerpo a cuerpo? -dude.

— Tengo entendido que en tu forma titán inconscientemente logras luchar con ciertos tipos de ataques ya aprendidos en tu forma humana — calle sin negarlo, ya que era cierto.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo yo! — levantó innecesariamente la mano Hanji con un gran entusiasmo — El enanin podría matarlo y yo puedo sacar provecho con mis experimentos — me volteo a ver de reojo y guiño un ojo para mí, lástima que se veía como un terrible tic, obviamente lo hacía para salvarme de Heichou.

— No — dijo el comandante Erwin sin titubear. — Levi es el mejor calificado para esa tarea.

— ¿Qué tal de mí? — dijo Mikasa, perfecto ella era mi salvación.

— Es verdad, Mikasa podría entrenarme es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo de forma adecuada — Erwin parecía haberlo pensado pero un ruido proveniente del escritorio nos sobre salto.

— Erwin dijo que conmigo mocoso inútil -habló fríamente, él había golpeado la mesa con su puño y me miro con esa potente mirada. — Obedece cadete.

Yo me calle y nos retiramos con las ya órdenes dadas, Historia y Sasha fueron las primeras que se acercaron más a Kathie y Heinz, la primera parecía ser muy extrovertida pero el chico no hablaba mucho, solo contestaba lo que le preguntaban y cuando lo hacía era de forma distante.  
Comenzaron a retirarse, primero Erwin y Hanji después mis compañeros, yo estaba distraído con mis pensamientos y para cuando me di cuenta sólo faltaba Heichou y yo, me apresure pero apenas roce mi mano con la puerta un brazo me jalo hacía atrás con brusquedad y seguido de eso cerró la puerta con seguro.

— Tenemos que hablar — suspiró cansado, no tomándole importancia al dolor en mi pecho, debe ser la presión.

— Lo escucho Heichou — le hablé derrotado pero a la vez con un tono orgulloso.

— Lo siento por hablarte así antes-desvío la mirada evitando la mía. — Realmente me molesta que no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo

— ¿Por qué debería importarle? — caía lentamente en sus palabras, él se había acercado a mí, en un parpadeo ya lo tenía justo en frente mío.

— Pasar tiempo contigo me es vital — debía alejarme, tenía que hacerlo pero era una fuerza que me arrastraba a él.

— ¿A cuántos o cuantas le ha dicho eso? — no quería ceder, no debía y sin querer me acerque un poco más.

— ¿Celoso Jeager? — esbozo una fina sonrisa viéndome profundamente, yo fruncí levemente el ceño ofendido.

— ¿No lo niegas? — estaba embriagado, su perfume con toques de menta había llegado clavándose y afectando mis sentidos.

— Lo niego — el azabache se acercó aún más, sin romper el contacto de nuestra mirada, yo trague grueso.

— ¿Me quieres? — le pregunté sin pensar, al siguiente segundo me maldije mentalmente.

— Lo confirmo — susurró.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, rozándolos en un baile lento pero profundo, cada caricia era un cosquilleo para mí. Era una emoción alucinante que no quería terminar, un suave sabor que me hacía sentir adicto. Besos lentos que llegan directo, el contacto duró poco pero fue lo suficiente para llegar a desubicarme. Le iba a sonreír pero mi sonrisa fue rota al imaginar a cuántas personas había besado así, que jugaba de cama en cama ¿Qué diferencia había conmigo? Él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados por el previo contacto pero yo solo miraba fijamente a la nada.

— No puedo — dije en voz alta y él se sobresaltó más de lo debido. — No puedo, me vas a lastimar y no quiero.

— Eren no te hare daño — trato de calmarme pero yo temblé, que patético soy.

— Tú juegas — le confirme y él se desesperó, se alejó de mí ya irritado, quería llorar pero mi terquedad lo impidió.

— Cree lo que quieras — me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de ahí, dejándome llorar a gusto. Esta mañana prometí no hacerlo y mírenme ahora, murmurando su nombre en gritos silenciosos.

Después de haber saciado la necesidad de llorar empecé a pensar y no podía apartarlo de mi mente, quería correr hacia él, olvidar el orgullo tirarlo a la mierda y caer tan bajo con tal de sentir su calidez. Salí de ahí directo a buscarlo.

_Levi cuando había salido de la oficina fue hacía los campos de entrenamiento a supervisar, aunque en realidad solo era un vil pretexto para distraer su mente. _  
_Se encontraba mal, con un gran coraje y herido de alguna forma, se detuvo al observar como entrenaban a los nuevos ¿Sus nombres? Quién sabe, no prestó atención, en toda la reunión veía a su mocoso disimuladamente._  
_Lo recordó entonces, aquél chico que le causaba un espasmo en sus sentimientos, reviviendo cada parte que creía ya muerta; había dado vida a un corazón entumido y le enojaba de sobre manera el ser rechazado por él. Su enojo se apoderó de él, su orgullo lo cegó, quería quitarse ese sentir, quería desquitarse de alguna manera, entonces prestó atención encontrándose con el chico antipático de las tropas estacionarias._  
_Ese chico nuevo estaba aislado de todos y él no pensaba claramente, sólo tenía la mente nublada por el no poder tener a su Eren en sus brazos._

— _Tú idiota, ven conmigo — él castaño antisocial mostró respeto y lo siguió. Era lo mismo de siempre, muchos recuerdos llegaron a Levi._

_Recordó cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo, fueron justamente cuando Farlan e Isabel habían muerto, en ese entonces se sentía aún más vacío, quería llegar a sentirse vivo y así comenzó ese juego de placer._  
_Él no obligaba o amenazaba ni mucho menos abusaba de su cargo, sólo lo hacía con quienes tenían esa misma conducta, nunca jugó con los sentimientos de nadie, sabía quién solo quería una noche y los que se ilusionarían los ignoraba. Así de sencillo, una necesidad de buscar la parte pérdida que jamás encontró._  
_En un tiempo él fue así, buscando con quien calentar las sábanas para al terminar marcharse. Suena cruel el decir que la mayoría con los que se involucró no sobrevivieron a las expediciones y los que si no se atrevían a decir nada porque así era el trato. Todo eso pensaba el sargento cuando llevaba al chico a una habitación apartada, jamás llevaría a ese tipo de personas a su recámara._

—_ ¿Me necesitaba para algo? — el nuevo cadete fingió inocencia y Levi tomo su mentón estudiando sus ojos para determinar si era igual que él o un chico que se ilusionaría. Cuando vio sus ojos decidió continuar, estaba tan podrido como él._

— _Deja de fingir no saberlo, te advierto sólo una cosa. Esto no sale de aquí — el asintió y con esa seña lo acorrale sin piedad a la pared estampando mis labios en su cuello._

_Sus labios paseaban en el cuello del chico, sin toques de delicadeza, sin cuidado ni decencia. No se tomó la molestia ni siquiera de besar sus labios, quería conservar el cosquilleo de haber besado a Eren._

_Eren, su mente lo recordó, beso y mordió con más fuerza al sentirse impotente por recordar a su castaño, quería borrar todo recuerdo aunque fuera solo un momento._  
_Llevó al chico hacía la cama empujándolo y recostándose encima de él, Heinz solo suspiraba ya que mientras los recuerdos de Levi por Eren eran más fuertes él aumentaba la intensidad de sus caricias._

_Pensó en el primer beso que se habían dado mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y desarreglaba la camisa blanca de Heinz, recordó cómo se sentía dormir abrazado a él y con ello mordió aún más fuerte su cuello dejando una marca roja en él. Sus memorias ahora le jugaron una mala jugada ya que recordó las palabras que le había dicho justo hace un momento._

_" — No puedo — dije en voz alta y él se sobresaltó más de lo debido. — No puedo, me va a lastimar y no quiero."_

_Se detuvo en un instante, el enojo se había ido y pensaba con más claridad. Vio a Heinz con la respiración agitada y la camisa entre abierta, se dio cuenta de su terrible error._

— _Yo tampoco quiero — susurró él ahora olvidando la presencia del ojiverde, este solo lo volteó a ver desconcertado._

—_ ¿Disculpe? — escuchó el descontento de su voz y Levi arrojo la chaqueta de él en su cara._

—_ Arréglate, esto nunca sucedió — cuando el sargento iba a levantarse el chico lo empujó hacía él insistiendo, un ruido los perturbó, era la puerta que se había abierto dejando a la vista un corazón roto._

Cuando yo había ido a buscar a Levi no lo encontré en su habitación, tampoco en el campo de entrenamiento con los demás y yo estaba desesperado por verle y arreglar las cosas, él había dicho que me quería ¿Debería importarme su pasado? Fui a buscarlo ahora adentro del castillo, abriendo cada habitación demorando un poco hasta que llegue a la más aislada. Por un momento pensé que no era posible pero unos jadeos me hicieron sentir miedo al creer lo que mi mente estaba imaginando. Abrí la puerta apurado y una herida se abrió, ver al sargento en brazos de otro fue lo suficiente para romper toda intención de volver a estar con él. Cuando él volteó a verme se zafó rápidamente de Heinz.

— Eren no te vayas — lo escuché mientras se acercaba a mí pero yo di dos pasos hacía atrás escapando de ahí.

Ya era consciente de lo que hacía yo ya estaba afuera en donde deberían estar los demás pero no era así. Estaba tan ido que tarde en sentir que me encontraba mojándome, vi hacia arriba, estaba lloviendo es por eso que se habían retirado pero para mí era mucho mejor, podía estar solo bajo la lluvia, mojando mi rostro evitando que se notaran nuevamente mis lágrimas. Todo era calmado hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, su perfume me advirtió que era él así que comencé a forcejear para que me soltará, obviamente Heichou era más fuerte que yo, venciéndome en el acto.

— Oi Eren — habló pausadamente y yo no tuve opción más que escucharlo — Esta es la primera petición para tu entrenamiento. — esta vez estaba confundido así que lo escuche con más interés — Golpéame hasta que te alivies. — abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de pensar, mi cuerpo actuó por impulso tirándolo al suelo estrellando mi puño en su mejilla, no se quejó y tampoco se defendió pero no apartó la mirada en mí. Yo lo volví a golpear más fuerte con mi puño, esa mirada que tanto me hacía sentir, otro puñetazo deje salir, su voz llamándome un suave delirio, todos mis pensamientos dañados por él. Yo golpeaba con mi puño varias veces su mejilla y después su boca, dejando moretones junto a un labio roto.  
Volví a mi tarea, cada golpe imaginaba el sentir de sus besos, yo seguí con puñetazos seguidos pero mi amor por el afectaba los golpes, mis ganas de llorar aumentaban haciendo cada golpe más lento y suave, el último fue una leve caricia en su mejilla y una lágrima mía cayó justo en la orilla de su ojo, resbalándose en su rostro causando el efecto que era suya y no mía.  
Yo arrugue con fuerza su camisa, llorando con enojo y él solo me observó atento, dejándome desahogarme. Es increíble que la persona que te lastimó sea la única que puede hacerte sentir mejor, era como un juego masoquista.

— Dame otra oportunidad — me rogó y yo no sabía que decir, sólo quería protegerme.

— No — mi orgullo habló levantándome y alejándome del lugar, cuando estaba alejado lo voltee a ver y sentía que había hecho algo terrible. Él no se había levantado del piso, sólo cubrió sus ojos con su brazo para después levantarse. Nunca lo había visto así, quería correr hacía él pero no podía retractarme así como así, no podía perdonarle el haberlo visto con otra persona. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a los pasillos, todavía preocupado por Heichou pero una sonrisa me detuvo, era Kathie que me miraba ansiosamente.

— Aquí estabas — me volvió a sonreír y yo estaba fastidiado, ella debía ser igual que su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunté enojado y siguiendo con mi camino, ella me siguió.

— ¿Te hice algo? — la voltee a ver y me miro preocupada, me había vuelto a pasar por mis impulsos.

— Lo siento, no estoy de humor — ella bajo la mirada desanimada y con un leve puchero, ahí pude apreciar que sostenía el libro del abuelo de Armin. — ¿Qué haces con eso?

—El chico rubio me lo presto — volvió a sonreír mirando el libro, esta vez no era una sonrisa empalagosa, era una calmada y llena de ilusiones. — Me conto que Mikasa, él y tú quieren conocer el mar, quiero unirme a ese sueño.

— Ya estas en la legión — confundido al no entenderle, pero ella negó.

— Quiero unirme a su sueño de conocer el mundo — ella abrazó aquél libro con más fuerza. — Fui una cobarde al principio, no sentía mis alas lo suficientemente fuertes para volar, tenía miedo de caer, por eso me uní a las tropas estacionarias — su voz perdió ese toque remplazándolo con agonía — Pero en cada ataque de los titanes me daba cuenta del sufrimiento que estaba expuesta mi familia, no fue hasta que casi obligan a mi hermana menor entrar a la legión, suplique y tome su lugar. Pertenezco aquí y ella con mi madre, ella esta ciega, mi hermana debe ser sus ojos y yo los pasos que nunca debe seguir. — su historia me había removido algo, yo le dedique una mirada comprensible.

— ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? — dije y volvió su sonrisa grande, una grande ocultando un dolor.

— Por qué eres la esperanza que siempre esperamos — finalizo y eso subió mis ánimos.

— Prometo que verás una lluvia de estrellas — ella me regalo una mirada brillando de entusiasmo, íbamos a seguir nuestro camino pero empezamos a escuchar murmullos más fuertes, entramos en la habitación donde estaban todos reunidos y nos alertamos al ver como todos estaban preparando su equipo tridimensional.

— ¡Eren tenemos que salir ahora! Los titanes han atacado — Connie exclamó apurado y yo ya sentía la misma adrenalina mezclada con horror de siempre. — 4 kilómetros al sur, es la ubicación exacta donde la situación es crítica.

Iba a contestar pero sentí una mano tocando mi brazo, era Kathie que parecía temerosa y a punto de vomitar, parecía estar pálida. Yo la sostuve para evitar que cayera.

— Kathie ¿Qué te pasa? — ella negó muchas veces, como si quisiera evitar creer algo.

—Mi hogar se encuentra ahí - la miramos preocupados, todos ya sabíamos lo que se sentía. Tuve que tomar su mano para dirigirla, tomamos nuestro equipo tridimensional y ella varias veces falló al intentar ponérselo por el miedo que crecía en ella.

— ¡Kathie cálmate! — impulsivamente tome sus hombros y la forcé a verme, ella pareció haber salido del trance. — No durarás nada en la legión con esa actitud.

— Eren — la suave voz de Mikasa me llamó. — La espantaras más — yo suavice mi agarre.

— Piensa en tu hermana y madre — ella me miro sin menos temor. — ¿No quieres que sufran cierto? Entonces pelea

Ella asintió temblando mientras aún con sus manos sujetaba las navajas de forma temerosa, era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a titanes y en estas circunstancias. Sin haber entrenado adecuadamente y al parecer se acercaba una tormenta, una fina lluvia que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

— _Enano nos han informado la aparición de titanes al sur — Hanji entró apurada a mi habitación, yo ya estaba con mi equipo listo, solo observaba por la ventana las fuertes gotas que caían del cielo._

—_ Lo sé — fríamente le dije y ella asintió apurada, sabía cuándo necesitaba estar solo._

_Mis ojos se perdieron en el oscuro cielo, otra amenaza había vuelto pero el tiempo me había hecho perder el miedo, desde que perdí a Farlan e Isabel estaba acostumbrada a pensar que en cada nueva misión podría ser la última. __Sin embargo nostalgia me invadió al ver la lluvia justo como ese día._

_Justo como el día en que perdí a mis amigos._

* * *

**He terminado! n.n mi idea es hacer un fic en base al manga, si no estas al corriente porfavor disculpame u.u solo cambiare pequeños detalles pero muy sutiles, asi es BI este fic no solo sera romance, recuerden que estan en lucha contra los titanes y ellos no se detendran solo porque Levi y Eren tendran setso(?)  
**

**Se que es demasiado arriesgado inventar personajes en el primer fic y la mayoría fracasan o no funcionan pero quise arriesgarme *-*)9 **

**Pd. No me juzguen (?) pero... Kaaarmaaa Levi, tu mocoso te golpeo como lo haces con él *n* **

**Carajo! :C se aman! dejen de estar peleados ¿Qué mierdas les pasa**

**\- Pero Ylem es tu fic**

**-Ah.**

**Con el próximo ya sera el último *-* en el cinco de verdad que puse todo todo todo mi esfuerzo ojala ustedes lo sientan.**

**Besos**


	5. Peleas enfrentando la muerte

**Capítulo cinco! n.n este capítulo fue doblemente dificil porque casi no tiene romance, me enfoque más en la invasión que estan enfrentando :3 **

**Es la primera escena que no sea de amor que he hecho ojala y pueda ser aceptable e interesante para su gusto n.n Bueno amm.. los nervios aun no se detienen y creenme que estare bastante nerviosa después hasta me daba pena verlo ya publicado asdnkkjads No se que decir B) asi que mejor me callare y pondre el capítulo **

* * *

Los pasos retumbaban en el suelo causando un enloquecido temblor, toda la legión de reconocimiento, más bien lo poco que quedaba de ella, ya estaba lista para enfrentarlos.

_Enfrentar a los titanes por la gloria de la humanidad_

Se podría decir que nosotros somos los más experimentados hacía esas bestias pero eso no paraba el temor que sentíamos siempre al enfrentarnos a ellos, por que aunque pareciera que tenemos agallas de acero seguimos siendo humanos.  
No teníamos tiempo de pensar claramente, corrimos apurados hacía las caballerizas por nuestros caballos, yo me subí al mío siendo imitado por mis compañeros, solo estabamos nosotros pero eso cambio unos minutos al entrar Erwin junto con Levi y Hanji, ella...bueno, parecía emocionada balbuceando incoherencias por qué tendra contacto con los titanes pero a decir verdad ella no era ¿Cómo decirlo? Normal, si exactamente eso.

— Esta vez la prioridad son los niños -habló con fuerza el comandante. — El lugar invadido esta altamente poblado por niños pequeños entre los 2 y 13 años, por lo que no solo debemos pensar en la vida de los demás, también en la extinción de la raza humana. Ellos son nuestro futuro.

— ¿Qué hay de los jovenes, adultos y ancianos? — la voz de Historia tembló.

— Ellos pasan como segunda prioridad  
— secamente dijo.

Todos nosotros nos miramos con una clara mirada de horror, en nuestras manos estaba decidir quien moría y quien no, sólo podíamos salvar a los mas jóvenes y después de verificar su protección acudir a los demás. Esta situación era enfermiza. Un clic hizo en mi mente, rápidamente mire hacia Kathie que tenía la mirada cabizbaja y sombría.

— Kathie ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? — me atreví a preguntar, era claro que su madre paso a segunda prioridad pero al menos tenía esperanza en que su hermana fuera menor.

— dieciséis — susurró sin vida, no podía salvarlas a menos de que sobrará tiempo.

Quería abrazarla, de alguna forma sentía empatia por ella, todos la miraron preocupados excepto Heinz que ya tenía su capa de la legión puesta y el gorro ocultaba cualquier expresión que tenía. Lo mire con desprecio, su amiga estaba sufriendo y no hacía nada. Que se jodiera.

— Cadete — dijo Erwin a Kathie y ella levantó su cabeza al llamado. — Puede dejar el sentimentalismo cuando acabemos con la misión.

La voz del comandante había perdido cualquier toque de amabilidad, él era así siempre que nos enfrentabamos con una situación como esta, frío y calculador. A veces cuestionaba su forma de acatar ordenes pero para una guerra tan despiadada debíamos contar con una mente igual o peor.

Las caballerizas se abrieron y comenzamos a galopar a una velocidad considerable, la lluvia aumentaba al igual que nuestro andar,en frente estaba Hanji y Erwin, en segunda línea se encontraban Sasha, Jean y Mikasa, última línea Heinz, Historia y Armin, claro que detras de ellos había unos cuantos veteranos pero egoístamente yo solo me preocupaba por mis compañeros, esa formación nos dejó en el fondo a Kathie y Levi a mi lado. Eso me desesperaba, tenían que protegerme y por eso Heichou estaba al lado mio, velando por mi protección. Teníamos que llegar lo más rapido que pudieramos, en estos ataques cada segundo contaba y un minuto era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.  
Escuche sollozos, al lado mio estaba Kathie montada a caballo, temblaba con rencor pero su mirada hacía enfrente con un valor indescriptible, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no sabia si era la lluvia o sus lágrimas.

— Deja de preocuparte por mí -yo me sorprendí por esa orden. — Me asegurare de tener tiempo y salvarlas. — ella aumentó un poco su velocidad, solo unos pocos metros sin que la formación fuera afectada pero lo suficiente para darnos espacio a solas a Levi y a mí.

— Oi mocoso, detente — exigió con orden, casi como un grito, me detuve por reflejo y él se detuvo justo a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? — le dije de forma grosera pero él ignoro ese hecho. Las feroces gotas de lluvia no ayudaban a mi humor, Heichou cabalgo hacía mi sigilosamente con su caballo y reposo su mano en mi nuca, él me observó con una penetrante mirada.

— Besame — exigió.

— No — sin duda le respondí y apretó mi nuca acercándome mas.

— Fue una orden — él insistio pero no cedí.

— Deme una razón — sentía curiosidad por lo que diría.

— Estoy preocupado y no por tú vida, es por la mía, que se acabe sin besarte por última vez. — esa frase me dejo marcado, puede ser que nunca la olvide en lo que me queda de existencia, una duda se reflejo en mis ojos ¿Por qué no teme de la mía? Era absurdo ya que Levi era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

— ¿Qué hay de mi vida? — le pregunté y pude ver como un suave destello se apodero de su mirada, ese mismo cuando me conoció.

— La protegere con la mía — sus ojos conectaron con los míos, era esa sensación que me alejaba de la misma razón.

Se acerco a mi, parecían eternos los segundos en que se tardó para acercarse a mí, suspire al sentir su respiración en mis labios pero mis ojos no los quise cerrar, aun no. Él hacía lo mismo, analizaba mis ojos como si quiera guardar cada detalle de ellos, esa acción hizo que mis mejillas se tornarán rojas y por ello él esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica. Ya me daba lo mismo que me estuviera mojando a causa de la lluvia. Nos mirábamos fijamente, apuesto que sólo pasaron unos segundos, pero para mí fueron eternos, los mas gloriosos que he disfrutado en mi vida. Un suave contacto sentí sobre mis labios, en ese instante cerre mis ojos disfrutando el contacto, suave y firme, sin una huella de malicia, solo un poderoso sentimiento de un amargo amor que te volvía adicto.

— En marcha cadete — susurró cuando nuestros labios se distanciaron, yo obedecí todavía aturdido por el contacto, al menos nadie nos había visto, era como si Levi planeara todo.

No sabía cual era nuestra relación ahora, supongo que nada ha cambiado y no debería. Se supone que yo estaba enfadado con él y no volvería a caer en sus redes pero siempre caía una y otra vez con su sola presencia. Me fastidiaba, me enloquecía que él tuviera control sobre mis sentimientos pero a la vez era alivio lo que experimentaba cuando estaba conmigo, era una calma tan tranquilizante.  
Gire mi cabeza varías veces negando lo que pensaba, teníamos una situación crítica y yo solo pensaba en amoríos, daba lastimaba. Volteé al lado de Levi y él parecía disfrutar como con mis acciones demostraba cuanto me afectaba, volví a girar la cabeza al lado contrario evitando su mirada, podía sentir el bochorno en mis mejillas.  
Aceleramos y pronto volvimos a alcanzar a Kathie, dirigí mi vista hacía enfrente y ahí estaba, a pocos metros de mí estaban las puertas del infierno y con una responsabilidad gigantesta en nuestros hombros, de nosotros depende el pueblo y con ello cientos de vida.

— Escuchen, — la voz de Erwin con valor nos dio coraje. — Este será el punto de reunión cuando todo acabe, Historia, Armin, Kathie y Eren seran los encargados de refugiar a los niños con la policía militar, ellos tienen ordenes de evacuar a las personas, es por ello que entre nosotros, los mencionados seran los únicos con los que contaran con sus caballos como transporte para los refugiados. El deber de los demás sera protegerlos junto con las tropas estacionarias que seran nuestros aliados en combate.

Todos estabamos de acuerdo con el plan, asi que a excepcion de nosotros 4 dejaron los caballos descansando, no parecían estar tranquilos, incluso ellos sabían que corremos un peligro mortal. Suena idiota el que varios han desarrollado un fuerte lazo con los caballos, obviamente me incluyó. Vi como Jean acarició la cabeza de su caballo transmitiéndole calma y depósito otra fina caricia en su pelaje con la promesa de volver. Él notó que yo lo observaba y desvío la mirada, al parecer apenado. Debe ser apego hacía su misma especie.

Salimos en marcha, nos protegian a toda costa, Levi, Mikasa y Heinz estaban enfrente, que ellos dos estuvieran juntos me causaba un malestar, mientras Sasha, Jean y Connie protegían las espaldas de nosotros. Los demás cadetes ya habían salido al combate y no tardaron mucho en irse a enfrentarse a los titanes cuando verificaron que entramos al pueblo sin peligro alguno para salvar a los habitantes.  
Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, esos detestables pasos que marcaban tu muerte, cabalgamos cada vez más rápido en busca de niños a quien salvar. Un mareo se presentó al ver la misma escena que me atormento cuando era pequeño. Baje de mi caballo ignorando los gritos de Kathie, Armin incluso de Historia. Corrí lo mas que pude hacia esa dirección, la casa estaba echa trizas y varios titanes estaban alrededor. Un niño de 5 años lloraba abrazando a su madre incapaz de abandonarla, estaban entre los escrombos atrapados pero había un hueco, este era lo suficientemente grande para que el niño saliera de él, la pobre criatura solo se aferraba más a su madre. Cuando llegué una luz apareció en los ojos de la madre, estaba a punto de llorar. Las madres son tan hermosas que se alegran de salvar a sus hijos a pesar de que ellas esten en peligro.

— Salvalo — Me imploro con desesperación la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel con un destello entre amarillo y verde.

— ¡No mama! — gritó desesperado, el niño que ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien y ya estaba sufriendo este apocalipsis, el pequeño con las mismas fracciones que su madre se aferro mas a ella.

Quería vomitar, necesitaba hacerlo, los recuerdos volaban con dolor. Sabía lo que debía sentir ese niño, lo mire y parecía verme a mi mismo cuando sufrí su pérdida. Por un momento quise transformarme en titan pero seria sumarle problemas a todos si llegó a descontrolarme, no podía guiarme por mis impulsos. Borre esos tormentosos recuerdos de mi mente e hice lo que dicto la razón. Tomé al pequeño de los brazos de su madre a pesar de que él pataleaba queriendo volver con su madre. Como pude me quite la capa de la legión para protegerlo de la lluvia. Hannes donde quieras que estes lamentó tanto como me comporte esa vez, ahora estoy viviendo la culpa que tú sentiste en carne propia.

— Perdoneme — le dije a la dama con todo mi dolor y arrepentimiento por no salvarla pero ella negó con un rostro sereno.

— Gracias — me llevo la contra, ella parecía en calma al ver que salvé a su pequeño. Algo se estrujo en mi pecho, mi mente me jugo chueco porqué pude ver por un segundo a mi madre en lugar de la pobre mujer. — Cuidalo por mí.

Unos pasos me alarmaron, habíamos despertado la atención de un titan de 5 metros, era bastante común y podía luchar contra él pero un cuerpo temblando me detuvo, mire al niño y este ni siquiera podía respirar del miedo que experimentaba. El titan busco entre los escombros sujetando a la pobre madre del niño, lentamente la estaba dirigiendo hacía su boca, mi mente mezcló la realidad con mis traumas, en momentos veía a la mujer en la realidad y en otros a mi madre. Por poco y el niño iba a girar su cabeza hacía atras para observar la escena, pero yo no cometí el mismo error de Hannes al dejarme la vista en primera fila. Tome su nuca justo cuando iba a voltear evitando que mirara. Lo abrace fuerte reposando su rostro en mi pecho y corrí con fuerza, faltaba poco para llegar con la policía militar pero un titan de ahora de 10 metros nos bloqueó el paso. Esta vez el niño si pudo verlo y me sujeto con fuerza protegiendose entre mis brazos.  
Había entrado en shock, no hablaba y solo temblaba. Tenía que pelear, debo defenderme pero no podía hacer mucho porqué mi brazo izquierdo sostenía al menor y sobre todo la fuerte lluvia era un gran malestar.

Esa bestia inclino su brazo enorme hacía mi pero como si de un milagro se tratara un corte demasiado rápido elimino su brazo, fue fino y letal. El titan gimió dolorosamente y de una forma grotesca, no pasaron ni cinco segundos para presenciar otro fino corte en su otro brazo, él causante de las heridas parecía un ser invisible por lo rápido que se movia. Otros segundos pasaron para presenciar el último corte que fue en la parte posterior del cuello, su punto débil haciendo que el titan cayera muerto, apenas y tuve tiempo de reaccionar para correr y salvarnos de morir esta vez aplastados. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba la persona que me salvó. Su cabello azabache se mecía con el viento y con el equipo tridimensional bajo hacía donde yo estaba. Sonreí, había aparecido justo cuando más le necesitaba.

— Mocoso estúpido — dijo al llegar enfrente mio, con su dedo indice señalo hacia abajo y yo mire al suelo, él aprovecho que mi nuca estaba a su altura y dejó caer su puño en un golpe. — Siempre te metes en problemas.

— Usted nunca cambia — le dije con reproche fingiendo enojo por el golpe. Lo volteé a ver de nuevo y quería reír al ver como Heichou limpiaba con un pañuelo sus cuchillas bañadas en sangre. De verdad que nunca cambia. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me la devolvió triunfante al ver que tenía mi atención.

Yo miré a otro lado con terquedad, me había ofendido un poco pero nada de gravedad. Mi brazo libre iba hacia donde me había golpeado pero la mano del sargento ya estaba acariciando la zona, sus caricias fueron lentas mientras me miraba a los ojos, desvío su vista hacía el bulto entre mis brazos, desde que Levi nos salvó el niño dejo de temblar pero todavía estaba en trance incapaz de hablar, Levi me miro interrogante al no saber la causa del porque tengo al pequeño en brazos.

— Lo salve — le respondí antes de que preguntara, suavizó la mirada mientras acariciaba con mas frecuencia donde me había golpeado.

— Tú tampoco, nunca cambias — me devolvió mis propias palabras, abrí mi boca para decir algo pero él viajo su mano de mi nuca hasta mis labios, su pulgar estaba acariciando mi labio inferior impidiendo que hablara, Levi se quitó su capa y no pude protestar al ver que la puso sobre mi cabeza evitando que me mojara. — Te resfriaras, ahora callate y ve rápido con la policía militar a dejar al niño, aún quedan más que salvar.

Asentí y fui corriendo en la dirección que me impedía anteriormente el titan dejando a Heichou al frente de la batalla. Cuando pase al lado suyo un comentario de él revolvió de nueva cuenta toda lógica en mí. Era sorprendente que sólo con pasar a su lado el mundo se detenía, era como milenios cuando sentía su presencia.

— _Cuidate_ — él me había susurrado justo al pasar a su lado.

Llegué al refugio sin problema alguno, era una habitación subterranea y algo oscura, vi como varios policias militares ayudaban a niños heridos pero ellos parecían tener una actitud revoltosa e incluso rebelde y a decir verdad era lo justo, los habíamos obligado a venir dejando a su suerte a sus propios padres. Armin me vio y gritó mi nombre mientras corría hacia mi dirección.

— ¡Eren! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te pusiste en riesgo, fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte —me regaño, a poca distancia estaban Historia y Kathie que se acercaron a nosotros.

— Ya vi porque Jean te dice bastardo suicida — se burló Kathie riendose pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Desde que la conocí sabía que ella ocultaba siempre lo que sentía con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y ese niño? — fue Historia quien me pregunto, Armin por la preocupación no notó el pequeño bulto en mi capa y Kathie era despistada así que al fin se dieron cuenta de ello.

Les explique aquella terrible experiencia, Kathie estaba a punto de llorar por empatia al pobre niño, Historia escuchó atentamente y Armin tomo mi hombro en señal de apoyo, él sabía lo duro que debió ser para mí. Me incline dejando al niño en el suelo, al principio él resistió, negaba querer librarse de mis brazos, estaba bastante asustado, pero cuando entró en sí se mostró agresivo golpeando con débiles puños mi pierna.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — la voz infantil se ahogó en un llanto lleno de sufrir, yo lo abracé a pesar de que él quería alejarme.

— Escucha -le hablé suave y con compresión. — Ella eligió tú vida sobre la suya, sabía que no podíamos salvarla, no había tiempo.

— ¿Nunca la volveré a ver? — se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para ver su cara ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de 5 años la muerte? ¿Cómo decirle que la vida de su madre se apagó?

Yo negué con la cabeza volviendolo a abrazar mas fuerte, no me atrevi a decir nada mas,sus ojos se cristalizaron por el dolor de su pérdida y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.  
Era realmente triste escuchar sus sollozos, él no debía experimentar este sentimiento, él tenia que reír mientras jugaba y llorar solo por heridas provocadas por sus juegos no por la muerte. Mis compañeros miraban la escena callados respetando el dolor del niño.

— Se como te sientes — quería calmarlo pero esas palabras lo enfurecieron soltandose de mi agarre como si quemara.

— ¿Tú que vas a saber? ¡No sabes que se siente! — volvió a sollozar y con sus pequeñas manos las dirigió a sus ojos tallandolos.

— Lo se — le dije. — Mi madre murió de la misma manera — el niño abrio sus enormes ojos sorprendido, bajo su cabeza arrepentido y llorando todavía. Acaricie sus cabellos. — Es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte, más de lo que deberías soportar.

— ¿Por qué? — me dijo sin esperanzas, hice que levantara su mirada.

— Por qué en esta vida los débiles pierden, si quieres ganar tienes que pelear — eran palabras duras pero no podía pintarle el mundo de fantasía. Me veía reflejado en él, es por eso que estoy llegando a preocuparme.

Después de eso la policia militar se encargó de la custodia de los niños que habían sido refugiados, el pobre pequeño que rescate me rebelo que su nombre era Andrew Gablier. Él no quería separarse de mí, parecía que encontró en mi un poco de confianza, le expliqué que debía ir afuera para salvar a niños como él, también le dije que si me daba prisa podríamos salvar no solo infantes, también una gran parte de la población.  
Me dejó marcharme con la condición de que volviera, Andrew no era nada amable con los de la policía militar y rechazaba cualquier tacto que no fuera mío. Caminé por todo el refugio y noté algo raro, los mas pequeños solo lloraban inundados en la desesperación pero los mas grandes, entre los 9 y 13 años reflejaban odio e impotencia, algunos juraban venganza hacía los titanes e incluso unos ya juraban unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Era un ambiente demasiado extraño.

— Seran buenos reclutas — habló en voz baja un policía militar a su otro compañero mientras pasaba a su lado, yo gire para verlo cara a cara con una expresión de enfado. Me dedico una mirada de superioridad y mis impulsos hubieran ganado si no fuera por la mano de Armin que sostuvo nuevamente mi hombro.

— Eren, tenemos que salvar la cuarta parte de niños que aún quedan — eso me hizo entrar en razón y salimos apurados pero ese amargo trago nadie me lo saco. Algo tenían entre manos.

Cuando salí del refugio pude ver la atrocidad que el pueblo se enfrentaba. Las calles bañadas de ansiedad y terror, en los pisos estaban restos de personas que habían sido comidas, también unos cuantos cadetes tanto de la legión de reconocimiento como las tropas estacionarias pero la última ganaba por más. Era un cuadro llenó de terror, la sangre estaba en abundancia y las gotas de lluvia parecían ser las lágrimas de los habitantes. Rogué a algún ser divino que mis amigos estuvieran bien, siempre lo hacía cuando ibamos a una expedición o estabamos en un ataque. Deje mis preocupaciones a un lado, sabía que ellos estarían bien, siempre lo estan.  
Rescatar a los menores fue una tarea mas fácil, en un poco tiempo ya teníamos refugiados a todos, Kathie lloro de felicidad y los rangos mayores nos dieron permiso de acudir para salvar los jovenes, adultos y viejos. Armin, Historia y yo nos reunimos para ayudar a nuestra compañera, ella a pesar de la gran conmoción tenía un rayo de esperanza alentandola a seguir adelante. En el camino nos encontramos a Mikasa que recién había acabado con dos titanes a la vez.

— Mikasa — le grite y ella acudió a mi llamado, demasiado rápido diria yo. Salto con su equipo tridimensional y en un segundo ya estaba frente mío.

— Eren ¿Estas bien? — me examinó con la mirada, nunca dejaría su hábito de sobre protegerme.

— Si -le respondí un poco mal humorado, no soportaba esa actitud pero estaba profundamente aliviado de encontrarla con vida, no se lo demostre con palabras pero si con acciones, su bufanda estaba torcida y yo se la enderece, ella sonrió por la acción entendiendo la discreta indirecta.  
— Mikasa llegas justo cuando te necesitamos — Armin dijo pero la asiática no parecía entender.

— ¿De qué hablas Armin? — cuestionó mi hermana adoptiva.

— Iremos salvar a la madre de Kathie y su hermana — le respondio esta vez Historia.

— Pero para hacerlo necesitamos tu ayuda  
— Le rogo él rubio y ella acepto la petición.

— ¿Hacía donde esta tú hogar? — le pregunte y se mostró seria.

— 200 metros al sur, la parte más abandonada del pueblo. — murmullo.

Después de escuchar la ubicación procedimos a usar el equipo tridimensional para llegar mas rápido, la misión de rescatar a los niños había sido completada exitosamente por lo que ya no era necesario los caballos. Nos pudimos mover con más libertad sobre los tejados y un alivio sentimos al visualizar desde lejos la casa de Kathie pero había un problema. La puerta fue bloqueada por escombros, el punto a favor nuestro era que estaba libre de titanes. Bajamos la velocidad y quedamos de pie en un tejado a 10 metros de distancia de la vivienda.

— Tengo un plan — exclamó Armin y yo sonreí confiando en su mente tan ingeniosa. — Justo aquí sera nuestro punto sur, Mikasa estara encargada de el, nuestro punto oeste estara bajo cuidado de Eren, el norte lo cuidara Historia y yo el este. Como Historia sera la mas cercana para volver al terreno poblado ella sera la encargada de ir tras refuerzos. Tendremos el deber de proteger desde 10 metros de distancia que ningún titan se acerque al perímetro que intentamos proteger, es decir, la casa de Kathie.

— Suena muy arriesgado — Historia habló tragando duro.

— Así es — la vista de Armin se mostró fría tocando levemente la locura, era la misma mirada que Erwin, yo me alarme, ahí estan de nuevo esos cambios en mi mejor amigo. — Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por tú familia Kathie — ella asintió. — Tienes 30 minutos exactamente para lograr rescatar a tú madre y hermana, si el tiempo límite es rebasado abortaremos la misión.

—¡Armin! — grité enfurecido por su poco tacto al decir las cosas y él volteo a verme.

— No arriesgare nuestras vidas — me dijo firme y yo baje la mirada en cambio Kathie sonrió decidida.

— Me sobrara tiempo — dijo muy confiada pero yo tenia una gran inquietud.

Con esa pequeña platica ya estabamos listoa para ir lugares correspondientes a excepción de Kathie que saltó con su equipo directamente a su hogar.

— Mikasa — la llamé preocupado antes de saltar hacía el oeste.

— ¿Qué sucede? — me volteó a ver con duda y yo le devolví la mirada.

— ¿Todo esta bien? — le pregunte y ella me sonrió, ese acto me tranquilizó.

— No encontraron un hueco o defecto en la muralla, fue igual que ese día en que los titanes aparecieron de la nada, no han entrado más, sólo combatimos con los que ya se encontraban dentro y al parecer no aumentó el número. Un caso verdaderamente extraño -pauso su hablar pensativa, de verdad que las cosas se ponian cada vez mas abstractas. — El sesenta por ciento de los titanes ya fue aniquilado.

— ¿Cómo estan todos? — pregunte con mi boca seca.

—Jean fue el único que sufrió pequeños golpes al salir disparado directo a una pared, parece tener solo una fractura. Ya esta siendo atendido. Todos están bien -bajo la cabeza pensativa. — Pero nadie ha visto a Connie, Sasha al enterarse fue a buscarlo pero no se nada sobre ello.

— Él estara bien — reí nervioso y no muy seguro. — Nos vemos — me despedí y ella igual.

Con mi equipo me dirigí al oeste según nuestro punto norte y me puse alerta y en posición de ataque. Habían pasado 10 minutos y yo rogaba a que pudiera salvar a lo que queda de su familia.

Kathie tienes que salvar lo que una vez no pude proteger. -dije a la nada.

* * *

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

_Eso era lo único que tenía en mente el cadete Connie, estaba en aprietos, lo supo cuando ya no podía volar por la falta de gas en su equipo. Busco refugio en un techado lo suficientemente lejos de los titanes, creía que estaría a salvo pero captó la atención de un titan, con pasos lentos se acercó a él dejandolo acorralado entre la chimenea que se asomaba y él. _

—¿_Así es como debía ser mi muerte? — el chico habló a la nada mientras no tenía escapatoria, el titan lo miraba mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Era inútil, ya no contaba con gas para escapar. _

_Pensó en su madre, ni siquiera tenía al menos ese consuelo de saber que la vería en un cielo, tampoco de su padre o hermanos, ni siquiera de un amigo o un desconocido de su aldea. Ellos habían desaparecido, todos y cada uno de ellos, su madre la había encontrado como un fallido intento de titan y no tenia rastro de los demás. Su vida estaba vacía, no tenía a donde regresar o a quien esperar en el cielo. _

_Connie escuchó una risa de la nada, era un recuerdo pero fue tan real, linda y torpe. En sus últimos segundos esa chica glotona apareció en sus memorias, cada payasada que los dos hacían en lugar de entrenar adecuadamente, cada vez en que Sasha lo obligaba a cooperar robando comida y él solo lo hacía para ver su rostro sonriente mientras degustaba lo que robaron._

— _Es verdad — comenzó a hablar con un tono arrepentido. — Nunca te lo dije. _

_El chico cerro los ojos esperando la muerte, no quería caer como una persona temblando del miedo. Tomó toda su valentía que le quedaba y firmemente apoyó su mano en su pecho, con orgullo su mano parecía una roca ruda haciendo el saludo, el mismo que siempre hacía para luchar por el bienestar de la humanidad. A pesar de eso no contaba con el coraje para abrir los ojos pero si para levantar la cabeza con honor. Estaba listo para la sentencia de su muerte, el puño del titan lo había tomado, poco a poco estaba siendo llevado en camino a la boca de la monstruosidad sin embargo no espero un quejido enorme que hizo que abriera los ojos. Le había soltado del agarre callendo en el techo de la casa en la anteriormente estaba parado, el titan había caído con su punto débil cortado causando su muerte._

— _¡Connie! — él quería llorar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Esa voz que era dulce para sus sentidos lo había salvado. _

_Sasha se acercó a él con la ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, tenía en sus manos provisiones de gas, cuando sus pies tocaron el techo en donde se encontraba el chico ella corrió con fuerza hacía él abrazandolo, casi asfixiandolo. _

_Sasha estaba temblando a causa del alivio de un miedo que experimentó. _

—_¿Qué te pasa? No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a uno — Connie le dijo y la chica golpeó su pecho mientras se escondía mas en el._

— _Pero si la primera en que casi te pierdo — gimió con dolor dejando aturdido al cadete. Miró hacía abajo totalmente apenado y Sasha sonrió timida. _

— _Mirate — le habló con dulzura — Estas toda empapada — le subió la capucha de su capa._

—_ Tú también lo estás — rió suave mientras rompía el abrazo._

— _¿Cómo lo supiste? — le dijo cambiando el tema al ver las provisiones de gas, no perdió tiempo y cambio los vacíos por los llenos._

—_Cuando dijeron que nadie sabia de ti yo supe que debía ser por eso, no había otro motivo lógico — Connie ya los había cambiado y con lo dicho la volteo a ver dudoso._

— _Pudieron comerme, así de simple — se ganó un golpe de la chica patata y el la miro frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Oye!_

—_ Eres tan valiente y fuerte — habló Sasha ignorando el quejido de su amigo. — No había otro motivo si no fuera el gas o un equipo defectuoso, yo confío en tus habilidades. _

_Su sonrojo creció, él había entrado a la militarizada para ganarse el respeto y orgullo de su pueblo, esta vez logro que Sasha lo mirara como siempre quiso que los demás lo vieran. Sonrió sincero y mirando al camino que debían recorrer. _

— _Sasha cuando esto termine tengo algo que decirte — le dijo antes de saltar e ir volando por los tejados gracias a su equipo. — ¡Alcanzame! — gritó a su compañera reviviendo sus graciosos momentos y olvidando solo por un instante la situación. Así eran ellos._

—_¡Tramposo! — Devolvió el grito y salto para ir tras él pero choco con su espalda inmediatamente. — ¿Qué pasa? — calló al ver al sargento Levi y la capitana Hanji enfrente de ellos._

— _¡Esa es la actitud! — aprobó Hanji seguida de una escandalosa carcaja, Levi le solto un golpe en la espalda. _

—_ No los alientes a su actitud tan infantil en casos extremos — los vio de forma desaprobatoria y ellos suspiraron, quizá al saber que volverían a tener una llamada de atención. — Ya hablaremos de su castigo al terminar._

_Ellos estaban a punto de dirigirse hacía el norte pero un grito los detuvo, era una voz suave que sonaba alarmante. Pararon en seco encontrandose con Historia. La voltearon a ver confundidos, ella debía ayudar a los habitantes, Levi sin saber porque sentía un ardor en la boca de su estómago._

— _Necesitamos refuerzos — habló agitada cayendo de rodillas por el gran esfuerzo. — 200 metros al sur, Kathie, Mikasa Armin y Eren necesitan apoyo, estan rodeados por 3 titanes de categoría de 10 metros. _

_Levi sintió una punzada, un dolor agudo en su pecho. Comenzó a sudar frío, vio el cielo oscuro mientras las gotas gruesas caían sobre su rostro. Era como el día en que perdió a sus amigos. Un coraje creció en él, era esa chispa de energía corriendo por sus venas, sed de pelea, querer liberar todo su coraje. Él ya había sentido eso, Kenny le dijo que era común en la famila Ackerman, era un secreto a voces que prefiera callar. Es por eso que cambio su apellido ocultando el verdadero, sentía vergüenza de recordar las atrocidades que Kenny hacía pero gracias a él y su entrenamiento pudo defenderse toda su vida. No podía parar, cada célula de su ser había sido activada como una bomba apunto de explotar, un brillo fino enrojecido estaba en sus filosos ojos, ellos similaban ser la cuchilla, el brillo la sangre. Estaba a punto de salir para rescatar a Eren pero pisadas mucho mas fuertes aturdieron el lugar, el sargento entró un poco en razón y levantó la vista, todos quedaron inquietantes por la vista._  
_Un titan de aproximadamente 20 metros había aparecido, su piel era roja y dura asimilando los musculos, su cabellera café alborotada ocultaba sus ojos, era demasiado musculoso pero no evitaba que se movíera rápido. Hanji chiflo como un cumplido al, según ella, atractivo titan pero aún asi alistandose para combatirlo, los demás fueron tras él con su equipo pero cuando ellos quisieron atacar o al menos llamar su atención él los ignoro._

— _¡Un anormal! — grito Connie pero no parecía seguro. Él titan miro alrededor y volvió a correr hacia una dirección. _

— _No — susurró Hanji para después gritar emocionada. — ¡Es un cambiante! — gimió impresionada. _

— _¿Hacía donde va? — preguntó Historia al ver su dirección atemorizada, ella sabía a donde iba sólo quería rectificar la verdad para afrontarla._

—_ Hacia al sur — Levi dijo en tono bajo y de nueva cuenta sin vida no quería afrontar la realidad, ignoro los gritos de todos pidiendole que parará o los esperara, ignoro cualquier ruido o habla. Su cuerpo estaba temblando de ira y preocupación. No podía dejar a su mocoso al merced del peligro, tenía que rescatarlo aunque fuera a costa de su vida. Con pasos feroces casi iba a la misma velocidad que el titan, si era un cambiante significaba que iba tras Eren. Siguió como una fiera protegiendo lo que le importa. Él se lo prometió a si mismo._

_Protegería su existencia hasta que su último respiro se lo permitiera._

_Lucharía sin importar a quien enfrentaba, si eran los titanes, la corona o la misma humanidad._

_Defendería con todo lo que tiene al amor de su vida._

_Por que Eren es vida._

* * *

**Termine! Oh si *baile feliz* Oh si! esperen.. no debo estar feliz, Eren esta en peligro Ay Erencito... de nuevo? Oh Gosh no odien a Erwin sólo lo estoy mostrando como él se comporta en pleno ataque, frío muajaja(?)  
**

**Me gusta mucho escribir a Armin! sus cambios de humor y esa crueldad que ha crecido... se esta haciendo demasiado raro su comportamiento, ¿Sera igual que Erwin? Bueno, ah si! también quiero aclarar sobre el apellido de Levi, se que Rivaille es la mala pronunciación de Levi y los fans se quedaron con ello pero en mi historia es una fallada, un apellido falso para ocultar el verdadero, es decir, Ackerman...**

**y si no lo sabian lo siento T-T aunque...con tanto internet seguro ya todos lo saben (?) **

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. La furia de nuestros sentimientos

**Hola a todos **

**Bueno el capítulo 6 está justo aquí pero siento decirles que tal vez elimine la historia, no se porque tengo el presentimiento que no es de su agrado pero solo será esta, déjame odiarte ha llenado demasiadas expectativas altas y la verdad quede encantada con la historia, obviamente yo seguiré escribiendo attack on love pero posiblemente solo en wattpad y seguirá publicando mi otro fic aquí igual muchas gracias por el apoyo de las pocas personas que seguían mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón**

**Oh también aclaro que toda la historia esta narrada por Eren y las cursivas en tercera persona**

* * *

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, eran latidos tan abrumadores que incluso dolían, en todo este tiempo desde que comenzó la invasión me sentía con náuseas y fatigado pero lo ignore por la gravedad del asunto, ahora me arrepiento de ello. Hace unos minutos tres titanes aparecieron frente a mí, Mikasa por sus afilados sentidos llegó conmigo rápido mientras Armin al sentir las pisadas le informó a Historia que fuera por refuerzos, seguido de ello fue con nosotros a apoyarnos, ya era inútil estar en la posición asignada, nuestra situación era de vida o muerte. Cada quien frente suyo veía como un titán se aproximaban a nosotros, a pesar de eso estábamos juntos protegiendo nuestras espaldas, sonreí melancólico. En los peores momentos ellos estaban conmigo.

— Ya han pasado quince minutos —expresó Armin serio y sin sentimientos, sentí temor al imaginar lo que creo.

— No estarás pensando en dejar a Kathie ¿Verdad? - reí nervioso pero él no contesto, yo me espante. — ¡Armin es nuestra compañera!

— ¡En las invasiones hay sacrificios! - me grito, casi no peleábamos pero esta vez era diferente. - No quiero perderlos - susurró sin calma. — No a ustedes.

— Cálmense los dos - dijo Mikasa con su voz tranquila pero seria. — Debemos tener la cabeza fría o seremos devorados.

Los dos nos relajamos pero yo seguía con esa inquietud, cada vez sentía a Armin diferente, él estaba siendo afectado gravemente por los constantes ataques, se podía notar en sus acciones, se volvía más desconfiado y no le importaba arriesgar la vida de las personas. Su comportamiento era igual de estricto que Erwin pero incluso él tenía sus límites, limites que Armin a veces sobrepasaba. Respire más tranquilo, en serio mis latidos se hacían más dolorosos, era extraño pero seguía callando lo mal que me sentía. Los titanes se acercaron más rápido y nosotros nos preparamos al ataque. El primero llegó y Mikasa actuó rápido, sin dificultad alguna dirigió su gancho en su hombro y en un salto bastante rápido ya se encontraba cortando a mano fría su punto débil, dejándolo sin vida. Volvió a acercarse a nosotros, se escuchaba vergonzoso pero se situó dos pasos delante de nosotros, siempre protegiéndonos. Paso poco tiempo para que el segundo se aproxime, este era demasiado rápido y optamos que esquivarlo sería lo más convincente. Armin, Mikasa y yo apuntamos con nuestro gancho a un techo lejos de ahí, Armin fue directo a el techo escapando seguido de Mikasa pero cuando yo quería ir tras ello volví a sentir un doloroso latido que me nubló la vista, se sentía horrible, como si me faltara el aire y tarde o temprano me desmayaría. Todo daba vueltas, se sentía arder este dolor. Abrí mis labios del dolor pero solo salió un hilo de sangre. Escuche los gritos de Mikasa y Armin, quería ir pero no podía ni siquiera moverme, el titán estaba cerca y yo estaba incapaz siquiera de intentar defenderme. Mi respiración pesaba como si cayera una avalancha, escuche pasos, fuertes y atemorizantes. Mikasa hubiera saltado hacia mi si no fuera por Armin que la sostuvo, este estaba sin habla. La razón era simple, un titán de 20 metros se estaba acercando a nosotros, no bastaba con tener dos acercándose, ahora otro se unía dejándome en una situación crítica pero yo sentí un presentimiento, uno cruel, lo había sentido antes, ese titán no es normal, era como un instinto natural que me decía que él era un cambiante, un cambiante que venía tras mi. No hice más que dirigir mi mano a mi boca para querer morderla. Antes de hacerlo vi como Heichou iba a la par de él cambiante junto con mis compañeros, el gritaba pero no podía escucharlo, mas bien no quería hacerlo, sólo se podía oír sus advertencias y amenazas para evitar que lo hiciera, ya no tenía ese semblante sin emoción, se veía preocupado, desquiciado e implorando que no lo hiciera pero simplemente no podía obedecerlo, darme por vencido no estaba en mis planes, tenia que pelear y salir victorioso. Mis dientes apenas rozaron mi carne pero fui interrumpido por la voz de Hanji.

— ¡Eren no lo hagas! — grito realmente desesperada, era extraño ya que ella era la que mas insistía que me transformara. Mi vista borrosa se fijo en ella, con un gran equilibrio y fuerza había acabado con el titán a pocos centímetros de mí, Connie fue el siguiente en dar por muerto al titán que estaba por llegar. Una vez mas me sentía una carga, una estúpida carga. El titán que estaba enfrente mío susurro algo, antes de morir, me dieron escalofríos, se supone que los titanes no tienen forma de comunicarse con nosotros, tal vez escuche mal, pero algo dentro de mi sabía que no lo era, que fue real y algo muy importante. No me dio mucho tiempo de analizarlo porque Heichou tomó mi abdomen con su brazo izquierdo mientras usaba el equipo tridimensional cargándome y llevándome lejos de los dos cuerpos ya derrotados alejándome del titán cambiante que se acercaba cada vez mas, los demás nos siguieron y paramos en otro techado.

_— Pecadores — eso fue lo que dijo el titán helándome la piel._

— Pecadores — volví a susurrar con voz pérdida, era la sensación de sentir que sabes algo pero está encerrado muy dentro de ti. Me sentía frío y dolía cada latido, era desgarrador. — Pecadores — - volví a susurrar.

— Eren ¿Qué tienes? —dijo Mikasa con temor.

— Oi mocoso, reacciona — su tono podía escucharse calmado pero yo lo vi, vi que su labio inferior tembló un poco. Tomo mi hombro y lo sacudió un poco, ese movimiento hizo que mis memorias chocaran haciendo fricción con la realidad.

— Pecadores — volví a susurrar, imágenes borrosas de experimentos aparecieron — Pecadores— dije en tono un poco más alto, en mis ojos estaban personas siendo llevadas a experimentos enfermizos. Desesperación y gritos, un error que desató este infierno — Pecadores — mi voz se desvanecía poco a poco, a punto de llorar, tantas vidas y todo por crueldad. Era un castigo, la humanidad se lo busco. Un pecado mortal y el castigo era la privación de la libertad. Era enfermo, inyecciones, falsedad y rencor, este mundo estaba podrido, no tenía salvación — Pecadores— no razonaba, la última imagen fue un laboratorio y con ello solté un grito, uno lleno de culpa y dolor.

— Hanji ¿Qué le sucede a Eren? — escuche un poco la voz de Levi. Todo estaba borroso.

— No tengo idea, está enloqueciendo — le respondió Hanji.

Vi como mis amigos trataban de protegerme del titán cambiante, refuerzos llegaron. Las tropas estacionarias ayudaban a combatirlo pero con ello se presenciaban los primeros hombres caídos, no eran comidos, fue mucho peor. Morían aplastados o arrojados como insignificantes hormigas. Llore, quería sacar la desesperación de algo que no podía recordar. Un vértigo mezclado con terror, un horrible terror que me consumía. Los recuerdos me atormentaban, no tenían orden y las voces no se callaban desesperándome. Toque mi cabeza agitado, quería parar con todo eso, quería sentirme tranquilo pero no podía. No quería más muertes, ya no dejaría que ningún compañero o amigo muriera en esta vida, quería regalarles a todos la felicidad de encontrarse en libertad. Quería sentir la suave brisa del mar en mi rostro, tocar con mis manos el agua sólida y recorrer cada espacio. Porque yo nací para este mundo. Aun así una extraña fuerza me arrastraba al mal, sin sentimientos pedía que matara a todos, que destruyera todo lo que se moviera y me hizo daño.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Eren? — Grito Sasha llorando, viéndome desde otro techado mientras atacaba — ¡No seas un cobarde! — se arrepintió de decirlo, porque cuando quería responder esta vez fue una abundante cantidad de sangre que salió de mis labios. - ¡Eren! — sonó preocupada.

— Eren — gimió espantada Mikasa pero no pudo hablar mucho porque se vio obligada a esquivar el brazo del titán, logro cortárselo mientras que Connie y Hanji paralizaron sus piernas dejándolo arrodillado. El titán fijo su vista en mí y yo me perdí.

— No te atrevas — Heichou susurró, no entendí su petición pero estaba al lado mío, él nunca se alejó de mí, siempre protegiéndome.

— Arrodíllate ante la humanidad —salió a frote la personalidad firme de Hanji ante el peligro mientras ataba al titán cambiante.

— Devóralos — me susurró esa voz invisible, solo quería ignorarle. — Mátalos a todos. Los matare — gritaba dentro de mi cabeza. Una bestia que representaba la venganza de la humanidad.

Escuche lamentos, era como tener cada lamento en estos cien años de todas las personas que sufrieron, los gritos de mi madre fueron los que más me afectaron. Temblé y volví a escupir sangre, iba a desmayarme pero sentí unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome en un apretado abrazo. Fue una locura que su firme contacto me devolviera mi tranquilidad, las voces cesaron, el dolor psicológico disminuía y mi razón volvía a mi mente. Podía respirar mejor cuando estaba cerca mío, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando él me abrazaba. No tenía miedo, me daba protección y una razón. Estar con él, me hacía sentir vivo.

— No te atrevas a morir — volvió a susurrar con coraje y derrotado. — Tienes que hacerme vivir — esa frase me hizo reaccionar, no podía rendirme al dolor y a pesar que aún salía sangre de mi boca le regrese el abrazo apretándolo hacía mí. Los demás miraron la escena confundidos pero Hanji dibujo una gran y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Soltó el abrazo y dejo que me apoyara en su hombro para levantarme. Él tenía la parte de atrás de su chaqueta manchada de sangre y yo mi playera de la parte de adelante. Sonreí de una manera idiota, hasta en eso nos complementábamos. Fije mi vista y pude ver como del hogar de Kathie salían las tres, atemorizadas y paralizadas del miedo. Ellas estaban a 6 metros del peligro pero tenían que caminar por todo el alboroto para alcanzar la zona segura. El titán estaba palarizado con sus piernas cortadas y su brazo amarrado pero empezó a regenerarse alarmando a todos, algunos corrieron atemorizados y pocos quedaron firmemente esperando alguna reacción.

— Aborten — grito Armin, mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más por el coraje -Si no todos moriremos. — todos parecían entender y con temor se alejaron rápido del titán pero yo me fije en Kathie, su mirada de terror y su hermana abrazándola fue bastante duro para mí. Cuando pude ver a su madre ciega sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor y solo atinó a llorar sabía que tenía que salvarlas.

— Mocoso, nos vamos — habló Heichou pero no podía dejar de verlas. — ¿Escuchaste?

— Eren — dijo Mikasa cuando se acercó con su equipo toco mis dos hombros. - Lo lamento — sabía a lo que se refería, la muerte de Kathie y su familia. No quería eso, prometí no más muertes, no podría perdonármelo.

— Escucha Eren, se cómo te sientes — la voz del sargento invadió mis oídos. — Pero su espíritu de lucha te dará fuerza para matar a los enfermos titanes. — Lo escuche y yo hice algo que nunca me atreví a hacer antes, le di un codazo a Levi haciendo que me soltara, con mi equipo fue directo hacia donde Kathie, cuando Mikasa reaccionó para ir tras de mi Hanji llegó a sostenerla fuerte evitando un problema más.

Sabía que el sargento fue de la forma más rápida hacía mí, pero yo estaba más adelantado. Ignore sus gritos, también pase por alto que el cambiante buscaba tomarme y yo por golpe de suerte lograba esquivar sus agarres. Subía y bajaba mi pecho por mi respiración agitada pero a pesar de eso trataba de esquivarlo hasta llegar. Todos estaban aprovechando esa conmoción para huir del titán, en ese momento olvidaron que yo se supone que era la esperanza de la humanidad, ellos egoístamente solo querían salvarse, sabían que lo que estaba haciendo era suicida y algunos pensaron que era parte de un plan mío para salvarlos a todos, en parte no se equivocaban.

— Maldita sea Eren ¡Detente! — grito Rivaille que cada vez estaba más cerca, acelere la velocidad, las podía ver de cerca. Heichou se dio cuenta de mi objetivo y chasqueo sus labios en un claro gesto de enojo. — Ve con ellas, yo me encargare de distraer al titán — me sorprendí, giré hacía atrás para dedicarle una sonrisa en modo de gracias y acelere el paso. Confiaba en él.

Las vi, las tenía enfrente, tres mujeres con cabello negro y ojos azules, excepto por su madre que estaba ciega, estaban abrazadas una con la otra con miedo, la hermana de Kathie balbuceaba plegarias mientras que mi compañera buscaba de alguna forma ser valiente pero se notaba que estaba temblando de igual o peor forma, subió la vista y sus ojos llenos de temor parecían cobrar vida de nuevo.

— ¡Eren! Viniste — con alegría me dijo, era increíble esa niña positiva — De todos los que conocí sabía que tú eras el único que vendría

— ¿Por qué soy valiente? — tome su mano y ella empujo a su hermana y madre hacia adelante, ellas también cobraron vida al saber que tenían esperanza.

— No, porque eres un bastardo suicida -—se burló de mí y yo me reí al fin de ese apodo, vaya que lo era.

Cuando yo sujete a su madre de su cintura y ella a su madre para cargarlas con el equipo tridimensional otros pasos nos perturbaron. Este mundo no podía ser tan cruel, no quería levantar la vista, esto no podía estar pasando, justo cuando las esperanzas venían nos cortaban las alas de la peor forma posible. Frente a nosotros estaba un titán, cinco metros mirándonos fijamente, se que los titanes no tienen sentimientos pero sentía que su sonrisa era burlona. Su madre me pregunto que pasaba ya que no podía ver nada pero tanto como Kathie y su hermana morían del miedo una vez más.

— No pasa nada señora - le mentí — Quédese tranquila.

Tragué duro, realmente duro, esta vez no había quien me salvara, Rivaille estaba deteniendo al titán cambiante y los demás se habían ido por sus vidas. Esta vez tenía que ser fuerte y protegerme a mi mismo, poder salvarlas y no ser una carga. Recordé los entrenamientos con Heichou tomando dos cuchillas, con gran determinación las lancé hacía sus ojos privándolo de su vista. Dio un grito asqueroso, la madre de Kathie me sujeto fuerte ya que ella no sabía que se encontraba un titán pero me sorprendí al ver que eso no lo paro, seguía quejándose con dolor pero estaba aun tras nosotros. Escuche un gancho clavándose en su cuello, una silueta borrosa fue directo a él tomando su cuchilla con las dos manos clavándola de una forma tosca, salvaje y fuerte. Sus cabellos alborotados lo delataron y fue la primera vez que me alegro verlo.

— ¡Jean! — grite, con cada movimiento este se quejaba, es verdad, estaba fracturado, tenía una venda que era sujetada desde su hombro a su muñeca haciendo que doblara su brazo en una posición cómoda, parecía dolerle y a pesar de saberlo vino a ayudarme. Bajo del titán antes de que él cayera sin vida y se acercó a nosotros.

— Diablos Eren, siempre tenemos que salvarte delicadito — no me importaron sus insultos, estaba feliz de verlo y yo le sonreí eternamente agradecido, debe sentirse mal por la fractura en su brazo porque sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo.

— Gracias — le dije sincero, mi relación con él era un asco pero de verdad agradecía que viniera a salvarnos.

Jean tomó a la hermana de Kathie en lugar de ella, ya que el cara de caballo a pesar de su fractura es más fuerte y que Kathie la cargara podría ser un problema. Con nuestros ganchos dirigidos hacia un techado alto nos dirigimos a escapar de ahí rápido, para cuando me di cuenta teníamos enfrente a Heichou combatiendo con el titán cambiante, se mostraba serio, sin una pisca de sudor y tampoco se veía cansado en cambio su rival ya contaba con varios cortes finos y se mostraba cansado. Mi admiración por él comenzó por eso, sentía que podía enfrentarse con todo el mundo si fuera necesario. Ese semblante serio capaz de aniquilar sin piedad si se lo proponía, filosos movimientos y letales golpes era como describían a Levi Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero a pesar de eso, yo sabía que en toda esa fachada de frialdad él tenía sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento, un hombre buscando no solo la libertad, una razón de vida. Aceleramos Jean, Kathie y yo, siendo la chica la última, no podía estar a nuestra par, estaba demasiado cansada pero lucho para vivir siguiendo andando.

\- Eren - Heichou habló al verme cuando tuvo un leve descanso porque recién había cortado los tobillos del tinta. - Vámonos ya - asentí ante su petición.

Corrimos sobre los tejados y volvimos a usar el equipo tridimensional para escapar, todo hubiera salido perfecto si no fuera porque en el último segundo el titán abrió los ojos viendo como huía de él. Su mirada parecía arder de furia, regenerándose a una increíble velocidad. Fueron segundos que parecían eternos, yo gire mi rostro para verlo, esa escena tan horrible que no sabía que pasaría. En un parpadeo el titán tomó a Kathie en su palma, ese segundo pasó lentamente para mis ojos, su expresión, sus ojos llenos de terror y lágrimas fue algo que nunca olvidaré, grite su nombre y si no hubiera sido por el brazo de Levi que me sostuvo hubiera ido tras ella. Sabía que Heichou quería protegerme, no lo culpo pero de cualquier forma quería liberarme pero él se puso rígido. El cuerpo de Kathie fue atrapado en el puño de la bestia de dos metros y fue apretada en él hasta que su pobre e indefenso cuerpo fuera aplastado derramando su sangre en la mano gigantesca del titán. Mis oídos aun dolían por el fuerte grito de Kathie, dando a entender lo tan dolorosa que fue su muerte. Jean sujeto la cabeza de su hermana evitando que volteara a ver pero ella lloraba dolida. Su madre que yo la tenía en brazos no habló, no lloró ni siquiera gimió, la madre de Kathie parecía muerta en vida, muerta por el dolor. Ignore todo, ya no me importaba lo que era bien o lo que era mal, sólo tenía una fuerte sed de venganza. Una ira sin remedio como cuando el escuadrón de Levi murió enfrente de mí, no podía controlarla, por impulso mordí mi muñeca y Heichou se vio obligado a soltarme repentinamente. Un grito salió de mis cuerdas vocales, mi cuerpo humano fue remplazado por un titán de igual tamaño que el otro, una piel dura y fuerte llena de músculos, mi cabello creció considerablemente y con un gruñido de enfado con dolor deje salir mis grandes y filosos colmillos. No era consciente de lo que hacía, tampoco de lo que decían o pasaba alrededor, sólo quería acabar con ese titán que le arrebató la vida a mi compañera.

— Eren detente — pude escuchar muy lejana la voz de Heichou, quería hacerlo pero de verdad tenía bastante sueño, no sabía lo que hacía.

_La forma titán de Eren fue corriendo a gran paso, no parecía tener algún indicio de humanidad, este solo gruñía con desesperación. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con el otro titán actuó por impulso mordiendo su brazo derecho y lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a su quijada rompiéndola pero a consecuencia también su puño se vio desgarrado por la fuerza empleada y los colmillos del otro siendo encajados en este._

\- ¡Tú! Llévalas con los demás y ve a avisarle a Hanji y Erwin que Eren se salió de control - de nuevo escuchaba la voz lejana de Heichou, estaba cómodo aquí adentro pero sólo por él me gustaría vivir en este infierno, siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo.

_La fuerza titánica de Eren casi vencía al cambiante, cada vez parecía tener una respiración agitada, tardaba más en regenerarse, este intentaba huir pero no lo dejo irse, por primera vez podía ser la victoria de Eren contra un titán de esa categoría pero paso algo que nadie esperaba, cuando Eren corrió a él para darle un golpe este soltó un grito de dolor, cayo de rodillas gimiendo y golpeando el suelo a causa de su sufrir, se tocaba sus cabellos desesperado, su enemigo aprovecho la oportunidad y se acercó a él pero Levi con gran valor se situó enfrente de él protegiéndolo y sacando sus cuchillas._

— No lo toques — volví a oír la voz de Rivaille, este era tan cortante como una navaja atravesando tu garganta, Heichou nadie me está haciendo daño pero dígame ¿Por qué duele? Duele respirar, mi cabeza da vueltas, no creo poder continuar, todos han muerto por mi culpa, siempre soy una carga, soy una desgracia para la humanidad, soy un monstruo que debería morir con ellos, no soy apto para ser bendecido con su amor porque he sido maldecido con la carga de ser la esperanza, una esperanza que me llevara a la misma tragedia.

_Levi uso su equipo de nuevo hacía el, clavándolo en sus tobillos y dejándose deslizar en el suelo para cortarlos dejándolo sin la capacidad de seguir caminando, porque de una cosa estaba seguro el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, podía dar la vida ahora mismo con tal de que Eren saliera bien librado. Suena estúpido decirlo pero cuando Rivaille levantó la vista y observó al titán de Eren llorar amargadamente quiso ir rápido con él, clavo esta vez su cuerda del equipo tridimensional hacia el hombro de Eren, cuando se acercó a él sin miedo alguno toco un enorme mechón del titán de Eren, no parecía tenerle miedo, es más parecía estar lleno de coraje con él._

— Maldito — escuche a Rivaille, ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? soy un monstruo, no me hable como siempre — Perro desobediente, cuando regresemos desearás haber querido que ese repugnante titán te comiera — aléjese Heichou, puedo lastimarlo, no quiero eso, debería dejarme solo, solloce más fuerte, gimiendo de un claro sufrimiento, si tan sólo este mundo no fuera tan cruel, si los titanes no existieran, tal vez tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una mejor historia — Oi Eren— su voz sonó más suave, abrí mis ojos, sentía de alguna forma que Heichou acariciaba mis cabellos — No me importa que te vean como un monstruo, para mi sigues siendo tú, estúpido mocoso

_El titán de Eren volvió a llorar con clara amargura y pesadez, quería ser fuerte pero sentía que no podía ni siquiera levantar su cuerpo por lo débil que estaba. Él pobre chico lloró por la muerte de los habitantes, de su compañera, de la madre del pequeño, se sentía débil e impotente, necesitaba pelear pero muy apenas y sentía que respiraba. Sus latidos se hacían pesados pero Rivaille no se separó ningún instante de él, anteriormente había acariciado un mechón gigante del titán, sin miedo alguno y ningún rastro de asco, él no veía a Eren como él monstruo que se veía, sólo podía ver al chico que prometió darle la vida, irónico decirlo porqué si moría por él podía sentir que valió la pena vivir. Rivaille aún en el hombro de Eren saco otras cuchillas filosas remplazando las ya usadas y sin filo, fue directamente hacía el cambiante con claro rencor en sus ojos, con sus cuerdas clavadas en la nuca de él fue directamente a él. Tenía que darse prisa y aprovechar que estaba sentado sin poder levantarse, se estaba regenerando y apresuro el paso llegando por fin a su nuca y quedando de pié en él._

— Pedazo de basura — la voz de Levi sonaba oscura, bajo la mirada con desprecio y arrastraba las palabras con una calma enloquecedora que te hacía temblar del miedo — Nadie hace llorar a mi asqueroso mocoso.

_Levantó sus cuchillas aún parado en la nuca del titán cambiante, se escuchó el filo de ellas listas para atacarlo, él azabache saltó apuntando peligrosamente hacia el punto débil de él pero justo cuando iba a rozar la piel gruesa el titán este lanzó un golpe obligando a Levi esquivarlo, había terminado de regenerarse y el cambiante aprovecho ese tiempo para correr y tirar árboles a su paso, para cuando Levi fue tras él este había desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna o una pista de su paradero. Regresó con Eren pero este estaba de rodillas golpeando el piso y gritando, Levi quería acercarse pero Hanji y el comandante Erwin llegaron rápido, este tenía su semblante serio sin embargo Hanji negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces en claro signo de desesperación rozando la locura, a veces actuaba así, por ejemplo cuando no podían capturar algún titán para sus experimentos pero esta era diferente. Corrió rápido hacia Eren preocupada._

-Levi tienes que sacar a Eren ahora ¡Rápido! - gritó Hanji, sonreí al escucharla pero no podía ya respirar, sentía cada vez como me unía con el cuerpo del titán llevándome poco a poco en un sueño doloroso, era confuso porque no sabía a donde ir, si luchar por los gritos de Rivaille o dejarme vencer y escuchar el suave canto de mi madre.

_Rivaille tomó sus cuchillas cortando con cuidado para no matar a su titán, cuando pudo verlo lo sujeto de la espalda empujándolo fuera de él pero parecía ligado a él. Empujó con más fuerza cortando la carne del titán que se apegaba al cuerpo de su mocoso. Cuando lo tomo en sus brazos sutilmente lo apretó a su pecho con alivio, no fue evidente pero Hanji siendo tan observadora pudo notar ese detalle sintiéndose culpable. Esta vez finalmente la pareja pudo retirarse del peligro, Levi sostenía a Eren pero este se encontraba gravemente débil, poco a poco respirando mejor. Erwin le comentó al de mirada filosa que exterminaron a los titanes que entraron dentro de la muralla pero aún se desconocía el cómo entraron. Llegaron al refugio donde se encontraba la policía militar para tener atención médica, ahí se encontraron a los demás y Mikasa se levantó apurada al ver a su hermano inconsciente._

_ —¿Qué le paso a Eren? — quería tomarlo entre sus brazos pero Rivaille no la dejo._

_— No lo muevas, está muy débil — en realidad era una excusa, no quería que se lo quitaran de sus brazos, nunca lo demostraba pero a pesar de ser el más fuerte de la humanidad se sintió débil cuando creía perder a Eren._

_— Es cierto Mikasa, no debemos moverlo hasta traer una camilla, ya hable con un miembro de la policía militar para que puedan traer una justo aquí — toco su hombro para calmarla y ella vio hacía el piso, los demás se acercaron lentamente para escuchar._

_— Hanji ¿Qué paso? Hace unos momentos Jean volvió con la madre y hermana de Kathie — se unió a la conversación Armin y sus compañeros prestaron atención — Él no ha dicho nada, esta con ellas tratando de calmarlas -tragó amargamente — ¿Ella murió cierto? — Hanji asintió mientras que todos bajaban la cabeza en respeto a su memoria._

_ — Pudimos ayudarla — susurró Historia pero Armin la escucho._

_— No, no podíamos — habló en tono bajo y con un claro tono frío y un tanto desfigurado a su carácter amable - Nadie lo escucho excepto Mikasa, miró a su amigo preocupado, últimamente era más sádico y se comportaba extraño. Comenzaba a preocuparse pero calló, aunque suene egoísta la salud de Eren era su prioridad._

_Dos miembros de la policía militar llegaron con la camilla depositándola en el suelo, Hanji se acercó al chico arrebatando de los brazos de Levi, este puso una mueca de coraje pero la remplazo con seriedad al ver como la castaña revisaba sus signos vitales. Primero reviso sus latidos siendo estos lentos y suaves, tomo su muñeca para comprobar su pulso que ya estaba normal, la chica suspiro calmada, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a Erwin, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Rivaille._

_— Tranquilos, este pequeño titán parece estar solo demasiado débil, nada de qué preocuparse — mintió, la salud del menor poco a poco disminuía. Los demás suspiraron calmados mientras que Connie y Sasha chocaron los cinco pero al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos encontrados la retiraron rápido y miraron al lado contrario cada uno avergonzados pero con una clara sonrisa. Mikasa se acercó a Eren tocando sus mejillas ya calmada pero él único que parecía no estar convencido era Rivaille, miró fijamente a Hanji y Erwin._

_— Hablen — les exigió a los dos, todos voltearon a verlo con duda excepto ellos dos._

_— ¿De qué hablas enanin? — Hanji dijo y soltó una risa escandalosa para ocultar sus nervios pero Erwin negó._

_— Este no es el lugar — dijo afirmando las sospechas de Rivaille y alarmando a todos al no saber que ocurría. — En el cuartel hablaremos, necesitamos irnos ya._

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba pero la brisa en mi rostro me calmo, fije la vista y parecía querer estallar de emoción.

El mar

Aquel sueño lejano que quería sentirlo, un suave sentimiento pero que quemaba en mi ardiendo. Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, respire profundo y hondo, incluso el aire se sentía distinto, el olor a libertad estaba en mi ser. Grite con todas mis fuerzas corriendo por la suave arena, todo detalle parecía magnifico, me agache y tome la arena en mis dedos sintiéndola tan suave. Una risa se escapó de mis labios y la deje escapar lanzándola desde arriba, corrí por toda la playa, me sentía como una persona llena de libertad y no siendo un ganado viviendo con vergüenza. Me acerqué a la orilla del mar pero retrocedí evitando sentir siquiera una gota del mar, no quería sentirlo solo, necesitaba a mis amigos conmigo, llorar de alegría por la victoria de la humanidad, sentirlo con mi amigo Armin quien desde pequeño quería verlo con sus propios ojos, mi hermana Mikasa que siempre estuvo conmigo y sobre todo él, Levi Rivaille quien en tan poco tiempo se metió en mis sentidos. Me di la vuelta con una gran sonrisa pero se desvaneció al instante al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. Una bandera enorme de la legión de reconocimiento en la playa, me acerqué con temor, debo estar paranoico, no es nada malo, no puede ser así.

"En honor a nuestros héroes caídos"

"Sasha Braus"

No, esto debe ser una pesadilla, mis amigos están vivos.

"Connie Springer"

Ellos estaban bien, son fuertes, no pudieron morir así.

"Jean Kirstein"

Me niego, somos camaradas, si yo estoy vivo ellos también, merecemos vivir.

"Historia Reiss"

Nosotros entrenamos duro para esto, enfrentamos titanes para vivir, no para morir de esta forma.

"Hanji Zoe"

Quería gritar, no podía seguir viendo como mis compañeros cayeron, me sentía desfallecer.

"Erwin Smith"

Tú debías guiarnos a la libertad, no a la muerte, tenías que pensar también en nosotros

"Armin Arlert"

¡Mentiroso! Juraste ver el océano a mi lado, que siempre seremos amigos e iremos a explorar el mundo exterior juntos.

"Mikasa Ackerman"

Siempre presumías de tu fuerza que nos superaba ¿Por qué no fuiste fuerte? Eres mi familia y me dejaste solo como mi madre y mi padre, eras mi única familia.

"Levi Rivaille"

No, tú no por favor, tú no, decías que te tenía que hacer vivir ¿Porque me estas quitando la mía ahora? Sin ti estoy muerto, vuelve, tú no por favor.

"Eren Jaeger"

Leí mi nombre en el monumento y giré mi rostro sorprendido al escuchar como gritaban mi nombre, eran ellos en el mar, incluso mis compañeros caídos, el escuadrón de Levi me sonreía sin culparme, Jean apoyaba su hombro en Marco mientras sonreía, Hanji abrazaba animadamente a Mike y Erwin reía nervioso, Connie Sasha e Historia corrían en la orilla y más en el fondo Mikasa estaba salpicando agua junto a Armin gritando a que me uniera pero mi mirada lo buscaba, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, Levi platicaba con una chica pelirroja bastante carismática y un chico castaño con un extraño corte, la pelirrojo tocó su hombro con su dedo índice y él volteo a verme esta vez, ya no había ojeras de culpa en sus ojos, se veía tranquilo y fuera de culpas, él me sonrió y me volví a sorprender, nunca sonreía y menos tan lleno de paz. Se acercó a mí, eran pasos lentos y de la emoción no podía caminar así que espere paciente y con mis ojos a punto de llorar. Estábamos cara a cara mirándonos atentamente, tomo mis hombros e hizo que me inclinará acercándose a mis labios y yo cerré mis ojos esperando un beso.

\- Este no será nuestro final, Eren - susurró y yo abrí los ojos, sólo fue un sueño.

* * *

Me levanté sin fuerzas, primero confundido pero por juzgar la posición del sol ya era de noche, estaba mirando fijamente el suelo del piso, me encontraba en una cama con ropa limpia y una habitación que claramente no es mía, ni siquiera me sonroje al imaginar que habitación se trataba la habitación de Heichou, estaba decaído, si prestaba atención todavía podía escuchar el grito desesperado de Kathie, cerré los ojos para olvidar ese recuerdo, caminé hacía la ventana lentamente buscando un milagro en el oscuro cielo, ingenuamente rogué a la vida por un milagro recordando que ella quería contemplar una lluvia de estrellas pero solo admiraba el cielo sin tener resultado alguno, así era la vida, sin milagros y cruel. Necesitaba ir con los demás para buscar explicaciones de lo que sucedió, otra vez fue una carga. Fui primero al comedor pero no había nadie ahí, después al cuarto de Mikasa o Armin pero estaban vacíos, por mera casualidad pase por la oficina del comandante Erwin y escuche voces, iba a entrar pero lo que decían me dejo desorbitado por completo.

\- La situación es esta; las células del titán matarán a Eren, Hanji tiene un tratamiento pero este mataría al titán y claramente lo necesitamos, así que ella busca un nuevo tratamiento para salvar a los dos -suspiro y procedió a hablar -es por ello que la salud de Eren ha decaído gradualmente pero por órdenes mías Hanji no tiene permiso de administrarle medicamento a Eren hasta que pueda desarrollar un tratamiento que no ponga en peligro al titán - dijo Erwin sin sentimiento alguno, escuche todo y de inmediato resaltaron las quejas de mis compañeros, sobre todo Mikasa pero no quería estar más ahí.

Fui directo a la habitación de Heichou, no quería levantar sospechas y se enteraran que estoy al tanto de mi situación, me puse a pensar y caí en cuenta que todos aquellos síntomas se debían a que estaba muriendo lentamente, debo admitir que también estoy de acuerdo con el comandante Erwin, es decir, soy la esperanza de la humanidad y debo enfrentar cualquier riesgo incluso si es la misma muerte. Aceptare el destino y como deben pasar las cosas, si debía morir por la humanidad lo haría sin duda. Empecé a pensar en Mikasa y Armin, mi amigo es inteligente así que no creo que proteste, él sabe que es por un bien, una vida por miles parece un trato justo, Mikasa me preocupa un poco más, es capaz de enfrentar al mismo Pixis si es necesario con tal de protegerme, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y ahora mi mente empezó a pensar en Rivaille, solo una conclusión llegué este día, debo de alejarme de él, lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, no puedo prometerle algo que se me está escapando de las manos, simplemente no puedo así que aunque me duela lo más sano será alejarme. Con mi brazo limpie orgullosamente mis lágrimas, lo que menos que necesito ahora es llorar pero era inevitable al pensar que lo mejor para Rivaille es dejar nuestra situación como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abrirse y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

— No te fuerces, sé que estas despierto — dijo Heichou mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama, al parecer solo entró el, me senté en la cama para hablar mejor — ¿Te duele algo?

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — esquive su pregunta, él lo notó, lo supe por su mirada pero desvíe el contacto.

— En el comedor, les prohibí verte hasta nuevo aviso, quería ser el primero — acercó su mano a mis cabellos pero yo me alejé rápido, tenía la mirada cabizbaja porqué me dolía lo que hacía pero era lo correcto para los dos — ¿Te sientes mal no? — Heichou deje de ser amable, a pesar de su mirada fría e inexpresividad usted siempre se preocupa por los demás pero ahora solo me hace daño.

— Quiero ver a los demás — si iba a morir por el bienestar de todos no tengo que hacerle daño a Rivaille solo por mi felicidad, no podía ser egoísta

— Les dije que no — él se desesperó por mi comportamiento, tomo mis cabellos jalándolos y obligando a que lo viera — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún no me perdonas?

— No — tome de excusa el pleito anterior aunque ya había tomado la decisión anteriormente de perdonarlo cuando se acabara a invasión, tal vez con mi respuesta me dejaría en paz pero estrello mi nuca en la pared y gemí por el golpe.

— No mientas — tomo mi camisa estrujándola con enfado pero su mirada seria, se acercó a mi unos centímetros y vio a través de mis ojos el dolor — Nos escuchaste — no me pregunto, lo afirmo, yo agache la cabeza por lo dicho pero gracias a eso recibí un codazo de Rivaille, no podía defenderme porque es mi superior, volvió a tomar mi cuello levando mi mirada y exigiendo que lo viera cosa que no hice.

— Debería dejarme en paz y olvidarlo — Hablé, Rivaille me miró atento —Soy la esperanza de la humanidad pero no tengo esperanzas de vivir.

— ¿Es eso? — cabizbajo y con su voz sombría pregunto, en un susurro dije que sí pero el negó. — Deberías dejar de leer novelas estúpidas— él levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos chocaron, lo mire confuso — Ese cuento donde la protagonista se aleja por el bien del otro está demasiado visto — Este me miro con seriedad pero yo realmente no quería que lo tomara así — Así que deja esas estupideces.

— Heichou usted no entiende — quería seguir hablando pero Rivaille me detuvo.

— En la salud y en la enfermedad — se acercó a mi recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, susurró Rivaille, abrí los ojos con un sonrojo — ¿Eso hacen las parejas no?

— No lo somos — me aleje un poco de él pero no me dejo, tomo el control y me acorralo más a la pared — No quiero ser egoísta Heichou, yo moriré.

— Me estas matando — abrí los ojos sorprendido, él tenía su quijada cerrada apretando sus dientes — ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? ¿Soy indigno para ti?

— El indigno soy yo — tome su rostro con mis manos ya enojado, tenía los ojos llenos de furia y grite guiado por mis impulsos — ¡Mire! Yo sólo soy un monstruo

— Para mí no lo eres —quería que lo repitiera otra vez, esa dulce mentira.

— Para la humanidad si — intente bajar la cabeza pero él la levantó aún más cerca de mí.

— Pero no para mí y eso es lo que importa — suspiro fuerte — Hanji encontrará la forma de salvarte, esa enferma por los titanes sabe lo que hace y si no es así yo te salvare de la muerte, incluso si nos arrastramos los dos juntos — su voz me atrapó y se acercó más atrapando mis brazos con los suyos — Una cosa que no me gusta de las parejas es esa frase, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" ni siquiera ella hará que te libres de mí.— La muerte, esa odiosa palabra, mis ojos se vieron perdidos al recordar a Kathie — Hazlo —dijo al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunte sin sentimiento, recordaba solo él grito de mi compañera, el me apretó más a su cuerpo pero yo seguía sin entender.

— Llora — dijo simple acariciando mi espalda, de verdad no quería hacerlo por tan sólo una vez quería ser fuerte. — La primera noche me dijiste que podíamos ser el apoyo del otro en nuestras pesadillas

— Pero no estoy dormido — me aleje un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos Heichou me devolvió la mirada.

— Esta vida es una pesadilla — dijo — Pero quiero cambiarla para ti.

Yo sonreí por su apoyo y seguido de eso llore en su hombro, él no dijo nada, respetando mis sollozos y aunque quisiera decir algo sé que es difícil para él decir lo que piensa, a pesar de ser el hombre más fuerte y tener esa imagen de un sujeto capaz, directo y frío no puede demostrar sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hacía eran los momentos donde me respondía porque sentía cosas por él. Levanto mi quijada con su pulgar acariciando levemente mis labios y observándome como si me pidiera permiso de besarme y algo mucho más. Me di por vencido, era inútil seguir con mi idea de alejarnos cuando Rivaille ya decidió algo lo abracé con fuerza más dándole a entender que me rendía y cedía ante su indirecta petición de ser pareja. Sus labios se acercaron cada vez y con ellos mis latidos se hacen veloces, el primer roce fue suave, sincero y delicado, podía pasar mil años saboreando el amargo sabor de sus finos labios, nuestras bocas era como dos piezas un rompecabezas que se completaba en cada beso, el ritmo acelero y para cuando me di cuenta Rivaille me había empujado sutilmente hacía el colchón encontrándome debajo de él, no me importó, solo quería sentir sus labios besándome con más fuerza, abracé su cuello mientras sus manos bailaban debajo de mi camisa provocándome un escalofrío. El beso inocente se transformó en una pelea entre nuestras lenguas, mordía cada parte de mis labios como una fiera hambrienta y entrelazando mi lengua con la suya, apenas leves roces que me hacían sentir drogado. Sus manos bajaron tocando mi vientre, podía ver su mirada brillando de deseo y solo sentía mis ojos llorosos por la vergüenza y un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas, una punzada fuerte suplicaba a que bajara cada vez más pero por cada estremecimiento él subía y después bajaba haciéndome rogar mentalmente por más.

Dejo mis labios hinchados y rojos descansar pero en un segundo bastó para que retirara mi camisa en un jalón, cuando yo iba a reclamarle él atacó de forma bestial mi cuello dejándome marcas de sus dientes, gemía en el acto cuando su lengua recorría mi bronceada piel, sólo atiné a soltar suspiros y él al escucharlos subía y bajaba sus manos haciendo círculos más abajo de mi vientre casi rozando mi entrepierna pero cuando llegaba a ella volvía a subir robándome gemidos.

— Rivaille Mmhm Rivaille — mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, quería más, no podía mis impulsos — Ahh Más abajo — dejo mi cuello acercándose a mi oído causándome otro estremecimiento

— No puedo parar Eren — me regaló mi petición rozando con la yema de sus dedos mi entrepierna, apenas un roce que saco un gran gemido de mi parte, Rivaille iba a continuar y yo me prepare mentalmente para lo siguiente, sé que no estoy listo pero mi cuerpo pedía se podría decir un adelanto.

— ¡Woo woo woo! Levi en plena acción y esta vez no para asesinar — grito Hanji quien se había colado en la habitación, esta estaba sentada en una silla como si nada mientras sus anteojos brillaban con su puño al aire maravillada y sonreía tan característico de ella. Levi se levantó rápido de mí cubriéndome con su sabana sobreprotectoramente de la mirada pervertida de Hanji, yo me escondí en la sábana hasta el cuello, no sabía si era por pena o temor al sentir el aire asesina de Rivaille.

— Eren gimes de lo más lindo ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo? — Hanji rió pero solo unos breves segundos porque Rivaille se levantó tirándola al suelo, se sentó en su espalda mientras le doblaba sus brazos.

\- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! - gritaba Hanji desde el piso por el dolor de sus brazos, yo aproveche para tomar con timidez mi playera del rincón y ponérmela, por las suplicas de la castaña Rivaille se detuvo aun sentado en su espalda pero ella sonrió de forma perversa - Apuesto a que querías tener a Eren así.

— Hija de puta — Heichou volvió a torcer sus brazos hacía atrás con más fuerza pero lo tome de sus hombros para jalarlo hacia mí, no fue difícil separarlo de ella, lo cual es extraño ya que él pesa mucho. Puse una mueca de fastidio, Rivaille se hizo liviano a propósito para no hacerme sentir mal con mi poca fuerza.

— Deberías alegrarte enanin, apruebo esta relación, tienen mi bendición — rió e hizo una cruz con sus manos en el aire para bendecirnos, yo reí nervioso por sus ocurrencias pero Rivaille quería asesinarla.

— No la necesitaba de igual forma — le contesto Heichou pero ella puso una cada seria.

— Claro que si — su mirada se hizo oscura y lo miro atenta — No dejaría que jugaras con Eren — me espante pero ella volvió a cambiar su semblante rápidamente a uno alegre — Pero Erwin y yo nos dimos cuenta que era serio enanin pedófilo— soltó una risa escandalosa, una más fuerte que las otras - quería llorar de la risa enanin "Nadie hace llorar a mi asqueroso mocoso" que poeta Levi.

— ¿Cuando fue eso? — pregunte animado, Hanji iba hablar pero Rivaille habló rápido para que no lo dijera.

— ¿Erwin lo sabe? — mi pregunta se vio ignorada al instante por esa otra cuestión y ella asintió muchas veces animada.

— Si, no tiene problema en ello pero me ordeno vigilar tu entrepierna del trasero de Eren — dijo sin pena, yo me quede paralizado y con mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

— ¡No íbamos a hacerlo! — grité impulsivamente y me gane la mirada de Rivaille.

— ¿Ah no? — me pregunto y Hanji rió más fuerte casi soltando lágrimas por su risa, yo me puse más nervioso y negué, el chasqueo sus labios fastidiado.

— Pero tiene sólo una condición — dijo ganándose nuestra atención, sonrió maliciosamente. - Erwin pidió abstinencia hasta que Eren sea mayor de edad

— No — se negó Heichou, en serio ¿Cómo pueden hablar de eso como si nada? Yo quería morir de vergüenza — Yo puedo metérsela cuando quiera — tape mis ojos con mis manos, estaba bastante avergonzado, baje la vista hasta el piso y Rivaille sujeto mi cadera empujándome a él protegiéndome, lo cual era gracioso por las estaturas.

— Si se la metes a Eren te meten a ti pero a la cárcel — miro provocadoramente a Rivaille, estaba tramando algo, lo sabía, Hanji estaba provocando a Heichou — Erencito, ¿Cuantos años crees que tiene Levi? — volteé a verla confundido ¿Eso que tenía que ver? sentí que Rivaille se puso tensó.

— Bueno — mire hacia arriba pensativo, juzgue el físico de Rivaille y saque mi conclusión — ¿veintidós? — Hanji mordió sus labios para evitar reír pero no pudo aguantarla.

— Oh inocente Eren te has metido con un vejete —calmo su risa y sujeto su estómago ya calmada —Te diré cuantos tiene

— Cállate cuatro ojos o juro que pateare tú cara — Hanji movió sus hombros hacía arriba despreocupada.

— Ya me acostumbre — le contestó y ahora se acercó a mí con una sonrisa socarrona — El enano tiene treinta seis años — yo me sorprendí y Hanji cambio su semblante a uno bastante serio — Así es, estos últimos años se ha alimentado de sangre de vírgenes chupando su juventud

.

.

.

.

.

— Hija de puta sal ahora — fue lo último que gruño Heichou después de sacarla a patadas a pesar de sus quejas. Nos quedamos solos en la habitación y se dirigió a mí sentándose de nueva cuenta a mi lado en la cama.

— ¿Te molesta mi edad? — Yo le sonreí y negué, él pareció más tranquilo pero su expresión parecía pensativa - Tienes quince ¿Cierto?

— Si — le conteste con duda, no sabía porque su pregunta.

— Menos mal que ahora la mayoría de edad es a los dieciséis — yo obviamente me sonroje al saber lo que se refería.

— No sea un pervertido — me recosté al lado contrario de él pero Heichou me sacudió un poco.

— Quiero hacer algo que leí, las parejas lo hacen todas las noches — mierda, Rivaille es bastante pervertido —¿Lo harías por mí?

— Le dije que no sea pervertido — me deje hundir más entre la cobija y la almohada, me sentía apenado nuevamente.

— ¿Qué tiene de pervertido un beso de buenas noches? — me congele, el mal pensado fui yo pero a pesar de eso volví a sentir nervios. Me gire para verlo a la cara y él ya estaba recostado viéndome con detenimiento, mi corazón palpitaba, era la primera vez que yo daría la iniciativa en un beso. Me acerque rápidamente con los ojos cerrados dándole apenas un roce de nuestros labios y me giré otra vez al lado opuesto pero volví a calmarme al sentir sus manos sujetando mi cintura en un abrazo.

— Buenas noches Eren —escuche en mi oído.

— Buenas noches Heichou — fue lo último que dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Otra vez muchas gracias a quienes leían la historia, aunque sea borrada aquí seguirá fielmente en wattpad como lo dije arriba y nos leeremos p pronto en mi otro fic**

**Besos **


End file.
